The Powers of Three
by Nymphie07
Summary: AU 6th year Marauder Era. Secrets that can change everything are revealed to Hermione as the first semester of her sixth year at Hogwarts starts to end. HGSB LJ RLOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story came to me through my over active imagination and I had to write it down

**A/N: This story came to me through my over active imagination and I had to write it down.**

**Summary: AU 6****th**** year/ Marauder Era. Secrets that can change everything are revealed to Hermione as the first semester pf her sixth year at Hogwarts starts to end.**

**Pairings:**

**SBxHG**

**RLxOC**

**JPxLP**

**I'm also using some HP5 references that weren't used in the books.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_July 22, 1996_

Remus Lupin sat on the small bed in Harry Potters bedroom, as he listened to the young boy- no young man- pour his heart out. The reason: Sirius Black was dead, and Harry Potter was once again blaming himself.

"And…" Harry Potter tried to choke out but failed as he felt his throat close up.

"Harry, just let it go. I know its hard, cub, I went down the same path when Li- when your parents died. Actually, Albus had to force feed me for the first month. At least you have friends who are willing to help you through your grief, I didn't. Let your friends help you, open up, don't close yourself off from everyone" said Remus to Harry whose hair seemed to be even more messy and if one looked closely, they could see a red rim around his eyes from when he was crying, just minutes before.

Harry ran a hand through his messy raven hair and sighed. Then, much to Remus' shock, he let out a hollow laugh and looked up into Remus' eyes with a look that was a cross between amusement and disappointment.

"You know what," Harry said after his hollow laughter had died down, "before he- before he- before he fell through the veil and died, he- he called me James. I guess he was either reliving his time as an Auror besides my father or he just always thought of me that way," Harry finished, his sadness laced into his blasé attitude.

If Remus was shocked to hear this he didn't show it. The fact was that he was three feet from their battle, battling Rabastan Lestrange, and heard every word that was said, every spell that was thrown. Remus sighed once again and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"That is probably what went through his mind, seeing as a good chunk of his life was spent rotting and hoping that he would see James and Lily again. Harry, this next year is going to be the hardest, but it will get better, I swear it. Now I must get back, our visiting time is up and sadly I must go back to Order headquarters." Said Remus.

"What, 'my visiting time is up' you make it sound as if I'm in a muggle prison and I'm the convict that can only have a five minute visitor, once a week." Harry said. Remus stopped at Harry's door as they both shared a chuckle. However, the more Remus thought about it, the more Harry seemed to be in that situation. The only time the Dursley's (and Dumbledore for that matter but that was a different story) would let him see Harry was Friday from 3pm to 5pm, Saturday from 1pm to 2:30pm and Sunday from 4pm to 6:45pm. Today was a Saturday.

Remus turned around and engulfed Harry into a hug, which Harry returned, grateful for the comfort. With that, the two said their goodbyes and Remus apparated out of Harry's bedroom right before the wards for no-apparation were put back into place.

Harry sighed and looked out of his window as he say the Order members change as a new shift approached. Even though people surrounded him, he never felt more isolated in his entire life.

Harry's birthday came and went and he was once again back at the Burrow. Professor Dumbledore who took him to recruit the new professor, Professor Slughorn, had escorted him.

Harry spent the rest of his summer recovering and pushing thoughts of Sirius and Kreacher out of his head. Before anyone knew it, it was September 1st and they were on the train heading towards Hogwarts.

In the last compartment in the middle car sat Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom sat waiting for their other friend, Hermione Granger, to show up. They had not seen her since the night before and were very curious as to where she went. In the mean time they all played exploding snaps, which Harry lost terribly.

Half way through the ride, Hermione walked in and looked a little worse for wear. As soon as people saw her they asked her where she had been. She decided to tell them the truth.

"Well, if you must know I was helping Professor Snape move his equipment. He got the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Professor Slughorn is going to be teaching Potions. Also I was preparing," she said in a rush and hoped that her friends didn't question her. However, that was a hopeless hope.

"What do you mean, preparing?" asked Harry before everyone else could ask. Hermione looked at each and everyone one of them as if it would be her last time. She sighed, looked down, then looked back up and took a deep breath.

She decided to tell them what she had been doing most of the summer instead of what she had really been doing. If they found out she was following a dream, which was completely illogical, then they might call her a hypocrite and she hated being called names.

"I was gathering books that would help us to fight Voldemort." Everyone nodded their heads and sat back to do their own thing. Harry and Ginny took turns sneaking glances at each other even though Ginny wasn't single anymore. Hermione opened a lather bound book and read. Ron and Luna were talking about their Holidays and Neville was reading a book about Herblogy. Just then the compartment door opened.

Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown stepped in. Dean went over to Ginny with a smile, whispered something in her ear which caused her to giggle and nod her head and the two left. Hermione snuck a glance at Harry and noticed he was brimming with contained jealousy.

Lavender made her way over to Ron slowly and seductively causing Ron to grab Lavenders hand and rush out leaving two jealously students, one faking jealousy, and once confused sixth year student.

"What happened?" Neville asked in confusion to what had taken place.

Hermione, with (fake) anger in her voice said, "Well, it appears Ronald got a girlfriend." With that she stormed out leaving two brooding, plotting students and one confused Neville in her wake. Once she was down the hall she sighed and leaned back against a compartment door and opened her leather bound book again.

After the train ride, students got reacquainted (or acquainted in the case of the first years) with the halls of Hogwarts and their class schedules. Hermione and Ron fought more and Ginny and Dean seemed a little too close for Harry's comfort.

By mid-November Hermione was getting anxious and Ginny had gotten bored of Dean and moved on, to Harry which Harry was more than ecstatic about. Hermione looked up all she could about time travel, under the pretense that she was in the library doing one of her essays. What she didn't notice was a pair of steely grey-blue eyes watching her sadly, knowing they could never be.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Since the middle of September she had put up with Lavender and Ron snogging all over. Now, she was furious with him and his insensitivity. It was common knowledge that Hermione had a crush on Ron. However, Hermione only pretended to in hopes that she really would have feelings for him, but now she knew better and knew more about who she was. Unfortunately, Harry seemed hell bent on getting his friends together so Hermione kept up her act.

It had been two months and she was sick of it. Pretending to like him made herself sick for two reasons, one was that she hated lying, it made her feel dirty, and two was why would she like someone that only messed with her heart?

But she had to act out, commit a jealous act to make everyone think she still 'loved' him. One night while on prefect patrol, she found it.

She had caught Lavender and Ron snogging after curfew.

"HEY! Break it up guys its after curfew!" She exclaimed. The two jumped apart but when they saw who it was they made a move to go back at it but where stopped by Hermione making tiny birds fly around Ron's head while pecking him while going around his head. _There_ she thought _that was my act of revenge and now I can go back to 'wallowing in self-pity'_.

November turned into December and Hermione finished the leather bound book. The book was a diary of a man who time traveled. Hermione was decoding for Dumbledore; apparently the guy lived in the sixth century AD. He talked about three books becoming one and a secret of triplet girls with the purest blood. It sounded an awful lot like a fairytale.

On December 19, Hermione and Ron got into a huge blow out argument. She ran away in tears towards the room of requirements. She paced back and forth three times think that she wanted to be comforted. When she stopped in front of the door, words appeared above the doorway: Ynitsed ruoy tpecca ot emoc sah emit eht. Hermione read the word the way they were and a gold-white light came from under the door. Then she realized that the words were written like the mirror of Erised and so she read the words again. "The time has come to accept your destiny. I wonder what the means," she said to herself before she opened the door and walked in. All of a sudden, the room started to shake. She turned around when the shaking stopped and two more girls who she had never seen stepped in. However, they looked strangely familiar.

Back in 1996 the same pair of steely grey-blue eyes that had watched her from the beginning of the school year watched as she left to fulfill her destiny. He only hoped that he could find a person as amazing as she was.

Back with Hermione

The three stared at each other and gasped. They all looked completely different except for one thing, the shape of their eyes was almond shaped.

"Umm, hello" said Hermione. The two girls looked at her and pulled her into a hug. They then stepped back to look at Hermione while Hermione did the same to them.

The first girl she looked at had long mahogany came straight down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black and almond shaped, and her nose was small and button like. Her face was oval shaped and she wore red lipstick, black eyeliner, and purple eye shadow. She looked to be about 5 foot 6 and was skinny but not overly thin. Her chest, like Hermione's, was on the smaller side.

The other girl had long wavy blonde hair that went to the middle of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a brilliant blue color and almond shaped, and her nose was small and a little pointed. Her face was oval shaped but her chin was pointier then the other girl's. She was very skinny but she didn't look anorexic skinny. Like the other girl, she had a smallish chest and stood at about 5 foot 4 and ½. She wore blue eyeliner with pink lipstick and blue eye shadow.

To the girls, Hermione had curly chestnut brown hair that went to the middle of her back (the length seemed to tame out the frizzyness). Her eyes were almond shaped and were a hazel color. Her nose wasn't as small as the two other girls but it was on the small side and was a mix between pointy and like a button. Her face was also oval shaped but it was more round around her chin. Hermione wasn't skinny but wasn't fat. Her makeup had also smudged from crying so much.

The girls stared at each other for a few more moments before the one with mahogany hair stepped forward.

"Welcome home, my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, only the plot

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, only the plot.**

**Well what did you guys think?**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Explanations

_Last Time:_

_The girls stared at each other for a few more moments before the one with mahogany hair stepped forward._

"_Welcome home, my sister."_

_Now:_

"Wh-What?" asked Hermione as she took a step back from the girls.

"Oh, silly me, allow me to introduce myself," said the girl with mahogany hair, "I am Magnolia Angel Jade Faith Crest."

"I am Morgan Ava Destiny Kaitlyn Crest," said the blonde girl.

"You are not Hermione Jane Granger," said Magnolia causing Hermione to gasp at the fact that they knew her name, or what she thought it was, "You are Hermione Vanessa Autumn Riley Crest."

"Care to explain all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," said Morgan, "I don't know much seeing as I can not read the book nor can I hold it but I may write in it."

"What?" asked Hermione again, she hated not knowing and this conversation was starting to confuse her.

"Where to start, where to start…" Magnolia mumbled under her breath.

"The beginning is always best" Hermione replied quoting Sirius Black from when she, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny had used extendable ears to listen in on Order meetings. Sirius would always say that when someone had bad news. However, this would not be bad news to say the least. It would be a little weird but not bad.

"Well, we are triplets if you haven't figured it out. We were born December 19, 1959 to John Alexander Lestrange- yes we are related to those awful death eaters Rodulphus and Rabastan- and Victoria May Helen Magdalena Crest. All Crest women go by Crest, they have since the first Crest woman in 300 BC divorced her husband and only had three girls and for centuries they divorced after having daughters and never remarried. The Crest family is a powerful matriarchal family that is the most ancient pureblood family."

"Whoa, wait, I'm a pureblood?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, now getting back on track, ah yes, so we are powerful. It's in our blood. Theses powers are a gift. Well, now they are our birth right but whatever, you get the point. Anyways we are part of an, well for lack of better words, extremely obscure branch of magic. I, as the oldest, am the keeper of The Book. You as the middle, Hermione, you are the reader of The Book (every wonder why you're such a bookworm) and Morgan, as the youngest, is the writer of The Book. Every Crest woman is different. Well that was phrased weirdly.

"Our mother had two sisters, she was a triplet. Our Aunts, Hermia and Valerie died fighting an evil figure in our branch of magic before we were born. Well Valerie died after we were born but they both died fighting an evil. Hermia is who you were named after, that's just a fun fact.

"Anyways, whenever a Crest woman gives birth it is almost always to triplet girls and the other two sisters (of the woman who gave birth) die. Very sad, very sad. Ok, so um, well, we are The Book children. The Book children are the most powerful- besides the evil- beings in this branch of magic. We are strong mentally and physically and emotionally. We are beautiful but we are deadly. Our blood is tainted-no not in the sense that a muggle has married in, but it is tainted."

"How?" asked Hermione, all of a sudden full of curiosity about the world she was pulled in to.

"I'm getting there. Our grandmothers: Piper, Paige, and Phoebe; were bitten by a basilisk. A Phoenix came and cried tears into the wounds. However, Paige and Piper died but Phoebe lived and gave birth to our mother and dead aunts."

"Wait, there is a muggle TV show called Charmed- I think it is- and the main characters…"

"Well, actually its based on their lives-very loosely mind you- because a muggle found Pipers diary and well, thought it was someone's made-up story and when the person couldn't find anyone who claimed the diary/book, the person took the credit for himself, tweaked it, and started the show."

"Oh."

"Yes well, that won't happen for a few more years." Said Morgan who had just started talking after her sister decided to take a breath.

"Wait, what do you mean by that."

"Well," said Morgan, "If you haven't figured it out… your, well our, birth year is 1959. So dear the room recognized you were ready and brought you back in time so we can save the future! Isn't that great?"

"Peachy," said Hermione sarcastically, "What more can you tell me?"

"Well there is loads to tell," said Magnolia, "I'll pick up where I left off. So when Phoebe gave birth, the triplets (our mom and aunts) had her blood running through their veins. So, now and forever, basilisk venom and phoenix tears will run through our veins, however, only the crest women will have that. So, we are to protect, add, and use The Book. That is our duty. You help us to use the book because only you can read from it. I help to protect the book because only I can touch it. However the exception comes in when Morgan has to write in the book."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Ok so what is the year exactly?" asked Hermione.

"It is December 19, 1976-our birthday- we're 17, YAY!," replied Morgan, "And today is the day that we will be sorted into out new houses."

"What do you mean? Don't you go to Hogwarts already Morgan? I mean I understand why I have to be sorted but…and also, ca you tell me a bit about yourselves and are we going to reveal that we are sisters or not?" Hermione rattled off in one breath.

"Ok Hermione," said Morgan, "To answer some of your questions, I went to Beaubatons under a false name- Morgan Brest. However, we knew this day would come so we have been planning this since our fourth year."

"Morgan and I were split up so, well we don't exactly know why. However, Morgan had to play the part of a Veela. Now she looks like one so this won't be so hard but there are many more secrets about us that we have to tell you. Ok, we will say that you went to school in America, Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. Say that you were born and raised in England and that you only went to Salem because your mother went but now that she and your father were murdered, you have to come to Hogwarts because it is closer to your family.

"Now, to reveal another secret, we are part of a prophecy that even Dumbledore doesn't know about. We will help to bring the end to of Voldemort. Anyways, another secret that I should tell you is that we are all the queens of well, I'll just tell you.

"I am playful and fun-loving, carefree, but serious, I am queen of the Nymphs (both water and wood) and I am also queen of the mer-people. Morgan loves to have fun and is carefree but not as much as I am.

"She is also very serious and likes to tell or rather write stories making her queen of the Faeries and queen of the Ravens. Now, the Ravens are a lost group that most witches and wizards think to be myths, legends. However, Ravens are not that, they disguise themselves as ravens, that's were they get their name, however, they are a people that can fly without a broom, they have wings, because they are like faeries toady but they are full sized and are a more serious. They are like normal humans but they have their own language, like most other peoples do. Their language is the language that founded Latin.

"Now, you are serious and like to read but like to have fun every once in a while, you are really basically trapped and have a nice disposition but if angered, you are like a deadly snake with your words. You are the queen of the elves and queen of the Vampires. You were born only queen of the elves and Mother had no idea why fate didn't give you a full sized people to rule over. At first Mother thought that you would eventually die or that something that would inhibit your queenly-ness. Then Mother thought that you might become queen of the Wizarding world. When we were five months old, we were playing outside under a vampire moon (or what most people call a harvest moon) when the queen of the vampires came to you and bit you, then she died. It was then that Mother knew why fate didn't give you fully grown creatures. However, on September 19, 1960, you were kidnapped in hopes that you would not come back, you see without all three of us, we cannot use most of our powers and The Book stays blank.

"Now, you are the queen so you are not like other vampires and you are completely human. I think that is all for now but I am not sure." Magnolia finally took a deep breath and sighed. "We had better get to the Great Hall so the both of you can be introduced and sorted. Then we will improvise our 'first' meeting. We shall form a clique! Oh and we can be gossipy!! Come on Hermione, wipe that look off your face and quit being a spoilsport. This way we can hang out and it won't look suspicious," begged Magnolia.

"Fine, but you so owe me, Magi," said Hermione. Magnolia just nodded her head. It seemed as though Hermione had remembered her nickname. She would talk to her later.

"Well, come on," said Morgan, "we don't want to be late Magi, although the Headmaster doesn't know that we are coming."

"Dinner is going o start in five minutes, I'll leave first, then you girls follow and ask me for directions to the Headmaster, got it?" The girls nodded and Magnolia started to leave when Hermione stopped her.

"What are Morgan's and my names' going to be?" she asked.

"Well, Morgan is going by the name she went by at Beaubatons so why don't you go as Hermione West. There our last names rhyme," Magnolia declared with a laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny Magi," Hermione replied sarcastically. The three girls shared a laugh and then Magnolia walked out of the room. "Wow, my life has been turned upside down all in the course of half an hour."

"Yeah," replied Morgan softly, "but, you'll get used to it and we'll have so much fun and we'll kick bad guy arse!" The girls laughed and walked out of the room. They walked for a while and people started to stare ate them. Then they 'coincidentally' bumped into Magnolia who showed them to the Headmasters office.

"In the Headmaster's office, the girls told him about themselves and asked for him to keep it a secret. Then they told him their alias and walked to the Great Hall for dinner and to be sorted.

As the girls walked down the halls, they talked quietly amongst themselves about their plan. Then Magnolia rushed into the Hall and took her seat and started to gossip away.

Albus Dumbledore walked to the front of the room and signaled for everyone's attentions.

"Good Evening, students. I hope you all had an enjoyable day of classes. Due to recent attacks we will be gaining two new students. I'd like to introduce Morgan Brest who comes to us from Beaubatons and Hermione West who comes to us form Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. Please join me in welcoming them," Dumbledore ended his speech with clapping which the students followed and started to gossip about the two newcomers.

"Brest, Morgan," said a stern looking woman who Hermione recognized as Professor McGonagall. Morgan went up to the stool and sat down. The hat immediately went onto her head.

_Hmmm not a bad mind, tons of courage, ahh a bit of a writer and an artist…not Ravenclaw material, you like to have fun…not very ambitious but very sneaky…definitely not Slytherin, you are too good at heart…very loyal but too out spoken so not a Hufflepuff…very courageous and brave I think I'll put you in…_GRYFFINDOR!_ Good luck on your mission young one._

Everyone applauded and Morgan hopped off the stool and went over to stand by McGonagall.

"West, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called. Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to the stool to be sorted for the second time.

_Ahhhh a time traveler, welcome home._

_Thank you._

_Well I see that everything I said last time stands the same. Very cunning, sly, and sneaky, however you are very brave and out spoken, loyal to your friends, ahh and you and your sisters have a mission. Well I stand by my decision from before. _GRYFFINDOR! _Good luck, may you succeed!_

_Thank you!_

Hermione hopped off and joined her sisters at the Gryffindor table. Then the next part of their plan started.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was studying for midterms

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was studying for midterms.**

**Thank you to:**

**Googlibear**

**Potterhead0013**

**B-Ballgurl2**

**WhiteTiger1992**

**Classygyrl**

**For reviewing so far!**

Chapter 3: The First 'Meeting'

_Last Time:_

_Hermione hopped off and joined her sisters at the Gryffindor table. Then the next part of their plan started._

_Now:_

As the two girls walked to the table, Magnolia got up from her seat and walked half way to meet them with a smirk on her face, Hermione and Morgan mentally grinned to themselves.

"Hello, My name is Magnolia, Magnolia Crest. Welcome to Hogwarts. What year will you two be in?"

"Sixth," they replied simultaneously.

"I'm a sixth year too. Do you want to hear something about this school?" asked Magnolia. The other girls looked at each other before nodding their heads with large smirks on their faces. "Well…" Magnolia trailed off as she whispered some legitimate Hogwarts gossip: "James Potter loves Lily Evans but Lily Evans hates James Potter and Remus Lupin might be gay but Sirius Black shagged five girls in one day. Thai Chang is in love with Kiri Han but she wants nothing to do with him. Fabian and Gideon Prewett are always in detention and always get howlers from their mother about it. Lucius Malfoy hates Narcissa Black but she is already planning their wedding and what their children will look like. Finally Severus Snape is in love with Lily Evans but James Potter won't let him within ten feet of her and Lily Evans hates him for calling her a Mudblood. Raven Harkens and Travis Spellburg both want to bang Snape and I personally think that Snape is bisexual and is convincing himself he is in love with Lily Evans."

Both girls gasped in awe at her knowledge of people's personal lives. "This is the world that Hogwarts has become due to Rumors, Bitches, Quidditch Players, Sex, and Hormones," Finished Magnolia out-loud.

The three girls burst into giggles as they walked over to sit down at the Gryffindor table. The hall was absolutely silent as the girls took their seats side-by-side and continued to share secrets and gossip. Albus Dumbledore surveyed the students as they sat, talking with their own little cliques about the two new sixth year students. He stood from his chair and held up his hand for silence. Soon, everyone was waiting quietly waiting for him to say the opening words of the feast before the students would go home for the holidays tomorrow.

"Good Evening, students," he began, "I hope you will all make Miss Brest and Miss West feel at home here. Well that is all I have to say so, I will not keep you waiting from your food any longer. Tuck in!" With that, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Roast Beef with sides of mashed potatoes, peas, gravy, and sting beans appeared with pumpkin juice and water.

Everyone started eating, enjoying the delicious food the house elves made. Magnolia pointed out all the important people, the nerds, and the people to avoid. After dessert that consisted of treacle tart and mountains of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream, Dumbledore stood up and made his end of the feast speech.

"Now, tomorrow is Winter Holiday. The train will depart at 11 O' Clock from Hogsmeade station. 5th years and up please do your homework, I have been informed by your teachers that they will be testing you on some of the materials. Now, I will bid you all good night and hope that you all enjoy your holidays. Off you all go now." With that everyone got up and left, chatting away to their friends.

Magnolia snuck Morgan and Hermione out to go to the Room of Requirements so they could work on their powers and the Book under the pretense of collecting gossip.

They did not notice three sets of eyes following them as they walked out at a hurried pace towards their destination.

--

6th Boys Dorm

"That West girl is hot but she looks so sad sometimes," said an ebony haired grey-eyed teen. He stood at six foot one and was the second tallest of the four boys in the sixth year boys dorm, but not by much. His name was Sirius Black.

"That Morgan girl, she was stunning," said a sandy haired amber-eyed teen. He stood at six foot three and was the tallest of the four at 6 foot 2 ½. His name was Remus Lupin.

"Did you guys see Lily, she was gorgeous with her red hair straightened, not that its not usually straight and it looked even softer than it usually does," said a messy raven haired hazel eyed boy. He stood at just over six foot and wore glasses with no rims. His name was James Potter.

The door opened and a small, podgy boy with mousy blonde hair and watery blue eyes walked in, waking the other three from their dream worlds. He stood at five foot nine and was the shortest and the tag along of the group. His name was Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey, guys. That feast was great right? So, when do we start planning the 'welcome' prank for the two new girls?" asked Peter.

"No!" the voices of Remus and Sirius rang out and James violently shook his head. "We won't be pranking them, a) Sirius is in love with the Hermione chick, b) Remus is in love with the Morgan chick, and c) Lily would skin me a live and I really want to be able to prove my love to her," said James.

Peter looked at the three lovesick teens like they were mad but decided to go along with them, even if it was just to appease them.

--

Room of Requirements

"Ok, so we will start training with Masters tomorrow. Tonight we will read the Book," said Magnolia as she took charge.

"Ok," said Morgan who had seen Remus Lupin and had instantly fallen in love but knew she couldn't act on that love until a certain point in her life. With a sigh, she went back to paying attention to her sisters.

Hermione, on the other hand, nodded her head. She was trying to stop herself from falling in love with one Sirius Black but she knew it was hopeless. She was falling for him, hard and quickly. She hadn't even had a proper conversation with him. Magnolia had introduced Morgan and herself to the Marauders and that was all it took for Hermione. She had an inkling that Morgan felt the same way towards Remus.

"Snap out of it guys, we have to get to work," said an irritated Magnolia. The two girls shook their heads violently and got to work reading the Book. They finished it by Two A.M. and decided it was time to go to bed.

They thought up three beds, three sets of PJ's and three sets of toiletries as well as a bathroom so they could get ready. The girls said goodnight to each other after that and went to sleep, each dreaming of something/someone special.

**Hope you all liked it. I was stuck for a time but now I'm ok.**

**Read and Review!!**

**Nymphie**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as hard as I wish, it won't come true

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as hard as I wish, it won't come true ********.**

**AN: You probably all hate me for not getting this out before I went on vacation, I am very sorry.**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: I'm Hermione West, and you are…?

_Last time:_

_They thought up three beds, three sets of PJ's and three sets of toiletries as well as a bathroom so they could get ready. The girls said goodnight to each other after that and went to sleep, each dreaming of something/someone special._

_Now:_

The girls woke up at 8:30 and showered and got ready for the day. Afterwards they reread the parts of the Book that they had marked down on a separate sheet of paper as they read last night.

"Ugh! This is soooo boring," Morgan complained.

"Well, we have to get as much work as we can before everyone gets back from winter hols," said Hermione. Morgan muttered something that sounded like 'slave driver' but Hermione ignored her and continued to read out loud. Under the section of FAMILY they came across something interesting.

" _The Triplets Madeline, Addison, and Clarisse: _

_The oldest one, Madeline, fell in love with a muggle while fighting the Dark soldiers of Tibet in China in 1002. She was murdered by one of their poison darts at the same time that she had wrapped up to book to pass onto her sisters._

_The middle one, Addison, fell in love with herself. She was so vain that she turned down Prince Kale of Wizarding France when he proposed to her because he wasn't as beautiful as she was. She went off to Tibet with her sisters and a week after Madeline died, Kale caught up to the Dark Tibetan soldiers and paid the equivalent of 100 galleons to have Addison killed through unknown methods and poisons. _

_The only one, the youngest, who made it out of Tibet, was Clarisse. She married the Prince's cousin Charles Deanne. She is the only one of our ancestors who did not divorce her husband as soon as she had her triplet girls. _

_Charles Deanne, the French man who brought over bluebell dragon flowers for medicines such as Draught of Disease and Drought of the Cure, two potions that have since been made illegal under the Wizengamot's convention of 1613, moved to England for her and kept a leather diary throughout their marriage. Charles' diary is of all of Clarisse's predictions and his excursions through time. However, the diary was lost except for the knowledge that it was written like an every day account of a crazy man. Some say he was crazy and that is why it took so long for the two to divorce. Others think that they stayed together until her visions died down. We do know that Clarisse lost her seer powers around the time she and Charles divorced."_

Hermione pause and the girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Yeah, like Magi said, why'd you stop?" said Morgan.

"Girls, this book, diary, will be the key to keeping all three of us alive. Killing Voldemort as well but do you know that the downfall of Voldemort will also bring the end of the Dark. I translated this book in 1996. Dumbledore said that when he wanted a room to hold something that he didn't want anyone to find, he came across it. Girls, we need that room, don't think, let me do the thinking." The girls stepped back and cleared their heads while Hermione thought up the room they needed.

The room spun around faster and faster and then it stopped. Magi almost dropped the Book when they finally opened their eyes. The room was huge, piles upon piles of stuff and bookshelves and cabinets filled the bursting with people's items.

The girls split up and looked for something written in Old French. Magnolia found it and called Hermione over. Once it was verified that that was the book they were looking for, Magnolia picked it up and Morgan changed the room back to normal while Hermione tried to remember the language. Five hours later it was all translated. They read it from cover to cover in forty-five minutes and translated the hidden message in just over an hour. By the time they were done, it was 4:30.

The girls decided to go down to the Kitchens to get a light snack. On their way down they ran into many gossip worthy people. On the sixth floor they found Kara Knight, a pretty bleached blonde Ravenclaw 5th year, in McGonagall's empty classroom trying (note the word trying) to seduce Rabastan Lestrange, a Slytherin 7th year, their cousin. The girls giggled at her red face and his smirk as he pulled her close and said that he was going to go 'bang some sense into this bint'. Her face adopted a scandalized look and they almost felt sorry for her, almost, but she did bring it upon herself.

Next, on the fourth floor they found Fabian Prewett (7th year Gryffindor) and Monique George (7th year Hufflepuff) snogging heavily in Flitwick's empty classroom. On the same floor, in a broom-cupboard, they found Gideon Prewett (7th year Gryffindor, twin to Fabian) going to third with the slut of all sluts, Tara-Chris Benson (5th year Gryffindor).

"Omg, and I thought Gideon had better taste than _that_," said Magnolia. The girls giggled and went down to the second corridor on the third floor.

There they found so 3 couple of little first and seconds years from all different houses having their first kiss it was almost as if they had planned it. They went down the stairs and to the second floor, third corridor, where a lot of the Slytherins went to meet their lovers from different houses. Most of the Slytherins had gone home for brake but they did catch Michael Parkinson (7th year Slytherin) and Helena McCourt (67h year Ravenclaw) who claimed to be arguing even though Helena's skirt was around her ankles and her shirt was open and Michael had his shirt undone and his pants were around his ankles and he looked to be really turned on.

The girls giggled but finally made it to the Kitchens.

When they entered the Kitchens they found the Marauders and Lily and her friends 'talking'. They were arguing about something the three girls thought they should put a stop to and so they did, in the only way they knew possible.

They started making sex noises.

"Oh, Magi, touch me there again," breathed Morgan.

"Morgan, pinch my nipples again, it feels so good," moaned Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione, deed, thrust your fingers deeper into my center," groaned Magnolia.

All noises stopped as they began their 'show'. Since they were still in the shadows, their smiles weren't noticed.

"Hey, guys," panted Magnolia after her 'climax', "We should use chocolate sauce, much sexier. The other two agreed 'eagerly' and they stepped out of the shadows laughing at everyone's faces.

"Now that you are all done arguing, we would like our first meal of the day: Plain Pizza, Fettuccini Alfredo, Salmon Sushi, Cucumber Sushi, and Triple Chocolate Cake," said Hermione. Right after she said it a house elf, named Boxy, gave hem their food and they left.

"That was so funny," said Hermione, "I swear all the guys had erections from that, it's like every guys fantasy, to watch three girls fucking each other."

"Yeah, it was," said Morgan. The three girls giggled all the way up to the Room of Requirements.

"Alright, as the oldest, I say we work and eat at the same time," said Magnolia. The other two groaned but they got to work right away as they ate, planning what they would do if they were attacked at school.

**That's it for chapter 4!**

**I've edited every chapter so reread the story from the start! Well it's mainly grammar and spelling but there are some changes.**

**If you want to make up some Evil you would like to see in this storty review and tell me it!**

**Nymphie**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will. ******

Chapter 5: Their Powers

_Last time:_

"_Alright, as the oldest, I say we work and eat at the same time," said Magnolia. The other two groaned but they got to work right away as they ate, planning what they would do if they were attacked at school._

_Now:_

Twenty later, they realized their fatal mistake, they forgot the Coca Cola. "Alright," said Morgan in a 'swash-buckling' pirate tone, "which one of you scurvy dogs wants to go into the uncharted territory to get the booty-rum-coke!?"

"SHOT NOT!" exclaimed Magnolia.

"SHOT NOT!" echoed Morgan.

"Damn!" shouted Hermione, "you two so owe me!" With that, Hermione left behind two giggling girls and went down to the kitchens, mumbling ways to kill them without anyone noticing.

Down in the Kitchens, the Marauders were still sitting around the table where the girls had left them after Hermione, Magnolia and Morgan left ten minutes ago.

"That was hot," said James.

"You said it," answered Remus.

"Are you kidding? That was hotter than hot, that was on fire!," exclaimed Sirius.

"Yeah, what Sirius said," said Peter. The boys fell silent and Sirius and Remus went into daydreams about the beautiful girls they had barely met the night before that already held their hearts. James thought about new ways to get Lily's heart but Peter's thoughts were anything but romantic.

_Those girls have a commanding presence. Magnolia has never been like that, well she was always gossipy but it is as if they are the other parts of each other. Something is up with them, you don't become friends instantly like that. They must have known each other in one way or another, I know that West said that she lives in England and only went to school in America but I went to Germany for a month and started to pick up the accent after two weeks. There is definitely something up, Brest doesn't sound French at all, although she does look to be part Veela. My Master will definitely benefit form having those three on his side of this war. I must find Lucius, he'll get the message to our Master._

With those thoughts, Peter said, "Guys, I forgot, I have to meet Patty, again, I think I'm going to breakup with her, she's too clingy."

The guys said goodbye to Peter and that they would meet him back at the dorm before dinner. Peter scuttled out of the Kitchens and down to the Library where he knew Patty would be.

Patricia Cara Errata, a half-blood more commonly called Patty, and Peter's girlfriend from fourth year. His lord had ordered him to breakup with her because of her blood and so he would do what he was ordered, that was what he would do forever. He liked Patty, he probably loved her,- even if she was a bit clingy- but love was, is, and always will be a weakness and if his lord saw him developing a weakness, then he would fix it. Patty had to go.

He entered the Library and found Patty at a table with her other sixth year Hufflepuff friends. It was well known that when the girls got together, they could find anything and turn it into a rumor.

"Patty, we need to talk." Patty turned to Peter with a slight frown on her face but smiled at her friends and got up to go to Peter. Patty stood a little over Peter, standing at 5'10" with light brown hair that still had blonde streaks from the summer and had brown eyes with grey flecks.

Her mother, Cara Theresa Black, her father had been disowned and so she was not on the Tapestry of the Black Family Tree. She also wasn't a legitimate child- her parents weren't married- so she had been free to marry anyone she wanted. And so she found love in half-blood Auror Alfonzo Errata who was 7 years older than her. Unfortunately he was killed on a raid of a known Death Eater's home.

"Yes, what is it Peter, you know that as much as I love you, I have to leave time for my friends, we can snog later ok?" As well as being clingy, she also took to relationships like a slug and made Peter advance very slowly throughout their relationship.

She turned to leave but Peter caught her arm. "No, um, Patty, I like you and all but it isn't working." Peter turned and walked away leaving Patty crying on the ground with her friends surrounding her, telling her that everything will be alright and glaring daggers at Peter's back. When Peter wasn't within view of the 6th year Hufflepuff girls he smirk and swaggered off to the Dungeons to tell Lucius of his suspicions and that he thought new trio would make excellent death eaters. What he didn't realize was that he was being watched by a pair of hazel eyes.

Hermione had witnessed it all, by using her some of her vampiric telepathic powers, she was able to her some of Peter's sinister thoughts and she did not like them at all.

Annoyed at her sisters and mad at Peter's betrayal of the light, she marched down to the Kitchens, mumbling ten times as many death threats and coming up with new and creative jinx for her sisters and Peter.

She reached the Kitchens, tickled the pear, and called Boxy over.

"What can Boxy get you, Miss Queen Elva?"

"Yes can I-"

"Three large cokes, yes Miss Queen Elva, it is no problem at all Miss Queen Elva." With that Boxy popped away to get his Queen's order. Hermione sat down heavily on the bench and closed her eyes and started to mutter threats and jinxes under her breath again.

Three boys sat at the next table over and stared at the girl in awe. The elf had basically read her mind, knew what she wanted. Sirius was even more intrigued, if she said her name was Hermione Jane West, then why was the elf calling her Queen Elva?

He remembered the legend his mother once told him when he was very little, about the Queen of the Elves, Elva and how she would always be a witch of the purest blood and would be friendly to the Elves and the Elves would always know what she would want.

_If she is the Queen of the Elves, then she must be very powerful, when I ask her out, I will try no to annoy her so much that she hexes me, her magic must be combined with elf magic and I don't fancy having three heads for a month._ It's not that Sirius was scared of her powers, far from it, he just thought having three heads of hair to brush would prohibit his sleep and he needed his beauty sleep and to look good.

He decided to make himself and his friends known.

"So, Miss Hermione West, why is the elf Boxy calling you the highest name an elf could call someone when surely the Queen of the Elves is an old hag?"

Hermione turned to look at him with wide eyes, as did the others. They never knew anything about the Elf Queen; they would definitely have to find Binns to ask him.

"Oh, I don't know why," she quickly masked her face and made up a lie, "Maybe he just decided to call me that and understands what a girl wants." She finished her sentence in a huff for dramatic effect before taking what Boxy gave her and stomping out, her bad mood returning in full swing.

The rest of he day and well into the night the girls debated everything that Charles had written down.

They called it a night at 1:30 when they knew that they had to make an appearance for breakfast the next day.

At 7:30 the girls awoke to Nixon, Mata, and Boxy. They showered, got dressed and headed down to breakfast where everyone who stayed saw them before going back to the Room of Requirements.

They started to train in their new powers because they were getting annoyed with talking about prophecies and time travel and battles.

Magnolia discovered that from the mere-people, she got telekinesis powers, was able to understand and speak every language she came across, and she could stay underwater for as long as she wanted. From the nymphs she obtained excellent understanding of nature and how to use nature's magic as well as a fiery temper that the nymphs use to boost their almost non-existing fighting skills to ones that rival an elf's.

"This is so cool," exclaimed Magnolia from her side of the room and she showed the girls she was able to breath under water.

Morgan discovered that the faeries gave her the ability to change her size and appearance (a metamorphmagus), she could identify when danger was coming, and she could call upon nature's magic. From the ravens she got the gift of flight, she could grow wings in command, and distinguish many groups of people and languages and write them but not speak them.

"Look at my wings, oh I love how they are big, blue-green and pink with a sparkling texture," exclaimed Morgan when she grew her beautiful long wings.

Hermione was different. From the elves, she got the ability to read minds, extreme compassion, and the ability to communicate with anyone no matter what language they speak or what ethnicity they are. From the Vampires, she got the power of hypnosis, the power of manipulation, the power of the night, the ability to identify people, places, animals, and other things through smell, the ability to travel through the shadows, the ability to walk and run silently and very quickly without being seen, and the power of antigravity.

"Hey! Look at me, I'm on the ceiling!" yelled Hermione in excitement when she tried out her antigravity power.

The girls practiced long and hard barely talking to each other and barely eating. They were so exhausted that they fell sleep in the late dinner that Nixon, Boxy, and Mata had brought them.

**Ok this didn't have much dialogue but more will come up, this was originally part of one chapter but it would be too long to read so I stopped here, the next chapter will be long and full of dialogue!**

**Reviews are appreciated!!**

**Nymphie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! My computer crashed and burned and my hard drive got completely deleted. I was also at camp for 8 weeks and then on a family vacation. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, for a while it'll be weird because well, jut read.**

Chapter 6: Classes Begin

_Last time:_

_The girls practiced long and hard barely talking to each other and barely eating. They were so exhausted that they fell asleep in their late dinner which Nixon, Boxy, and Mata had brought to them._

_Now:_

Christmas holidays flew by as the girls divided their time between Magnolia introducing them, and getting to know most of the people that stayed over the holidays and practicing controlling their newfound powers.

Soon, the rest of the school arrived. Classes began on January 3. The rest of Gryffindor was introduced to the two new Gryffindors by Magnolia as soon as they got back from the welcoming feast. In the 6th year Gryffindor girls dormitory was Magnolia, Lily, Hermione, Morgan, and Jane DiMaggio, a quiet, pureblood Italian witch related to the Zabini's.

January 4th dawned bright and early as the five Gryffindor girls got up to get ready for the day. Hermione, Morgan, and Magnolia were 'gossiping' to each other- aka they were talking about meeting each other for another practice session after curfew in the room of requirements- while Lily showered and Jane painted her nails canary yellow.

"She always has a different color polish on her nails every week," whispered Magnolia to the other two.

"I can hear you," Jane called in a sing-songy voice back to the triplets.

"She can also hear everything that people say about her, good or bad, Janie I was just telling Hermione and Morgan all about Gryffindor. I spent the Holidays telling them about the rest of the school and some of the lower classmen of Gryffindor," replied Magnolia. Jane rolled her eyes at the nickname but continued to paint her nails.

There was silence in the room until Morgan spoke. "Jane, do you happen to have violet nail polish?"

"Yeah, I do, I was planning on wearing it during Regulus' birthday." Jane blushed and Hermione giggled thinking of her snarky potions professor being a teenager and having girls crush on him. The she had to hold back a gag when she realized what she thought. The three other girls in the room turned to her and Hermione blushed.

"What?" Silence met her as she realized what she just did. "Oh, no I meant that I've heard a lot about him and, do you think he'll well, give you the time of day, not to be mean but, well, lets just say, how about I stop talking now."

Jane looked at her for a moment, her clear blue-green eyes boring into Hermione's dark ones. She sighed and replied, "I know what you mean. I wish I could show him that he doesn't have to act like this, that he can have me and that its not a joke. I just wish that I could show him the lighter side of the world he lives in and show him that following Voldemort isn't the only option he has." Hermione nodded in understanding as Magnolia and Morgan started to think.

"I have a brilliant idea!," exclaimed Morgan after a little.

"What?" asked Lily who had joined the conversation when Jane was speaking.

"Lily, truthfully, do you like James like, like like James?"

"Umm, Morgan, do I have to answer that?"

"Yes," exclaimed the four other Gryffindor girls in the room.

"Yes," she whispered, almost ashamed of her feelings.

Hermione noticed this as the others rejoiced and went over to Lily. "Lily, I understand how you feel. I went through something similar in … America. There is nothing to be ashamed of Lily, nothing. The love you and James will share will be one of the purest, trust me, Lily, trust me."

Hermione walked away from Lily and into the bathroom to shower and put streaks of purple in her hair before anyone else took it over.

Once Hermione had finished her hot shower, she flipped through the cosmetic spell book she brought in with her. She found the page and read the directions a loud to herself while the others sat talking in the room next door.

_Hair Changing Spells_

_ **WARNING:**__ Changing ones hair color can be risky and it is suggested that a friend says the spell because there is a chance that one may change the color of their hand instead of their hair._

Hermione rolled her eyes but read until she found the section on streaking hair.

_ Streaking hair is a les dangerous form of semi permanent hair coloring spells. Hold the section of hair you want to color and wave your wand up and down the length of it. Then, tap the root five times and say the incantation given in the introduction._

'_Well, that was maddening unhelpful_'

_'_**_Really because I thought it was very _****_helpful_**_'_

'Who or what is that talking'

_'_**_Your inner Vampire_ **_and you inner Elf_**, _love, you must accept me_**_,__ us,_** _or we will _****_spend the rest of eternity battling for dominance._**_'_

Hermione sighed, shook her head and concentrated on changing the color of her hair in streaks all over her curly brown hair. When she was done, she took a step back and looked at herself.

_'_**_Now don't we just look lovely_**_'_

'_I think it was a bad idea_'

'Really guys, stop arguing, I'm sick and tired of being weird and now look what I've been landed with, a Vampire and an Elf stuck arguing in my head, and the funny part is, they are me, and I am them'. As soon as she thought these thoughts, the voices disappeared and she took on her Vampire form and her Elf form before changing back to her Human form.

"Wow," she said out loud to herself, "My head sounds much more quiet and I can properly think about what I an doing now. Ok so my hair does look good but I'll change the color once a month so I don't get bored."

"Hurry up, Hermione, we have to shower, too," called Magnolia and Morgan at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiled, and walked out.

There were four gasps heard as she walked out and she couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "What I know I dyed my hair and all but it doesn't look that bad, does it?"

Lily was the first to talk. Quickly followed by Jane, Morgan, and finally Magnolia.

"No it looks fine-"

"It's just that your skin is-"

"White as snow, your lips red as roses and your ears-"

"Are as pointy as an elves, but I love your hair!"

"Hermione ran over to the mirror on the wall to see what they meant. They were right about their observations. She realized that this is what happened when she accepted herself. She sighed but decided that since Hogwarts hadn't seen much of her that they would think that this was all hidden under charms. Hermione turned around and watched Morgan walk into the bathroom, she sighed and put on light make up to make herself blend in with what Lily and Jane were wearing.

Morgan took a fast shower and got out, blow-drying her hair with a spell as she went.

'Today is the day I cut my long blond hair into a pixie cut'

'_Fairies don't like Pixies, you know that Morgan_'

_'_**_Yeah and Ravens don't like their attitudes_**_'_

'Wow, ok so let me guess, you guys are my inner Fairy and Raven, right,?'

'_Exactly'_

_'_**_Very astute, now all you have to do is accept us and we'll go away_**_'_

'That seems fair because, we are all one in the same.' The voices stopped all of a sudden and Morgan stepped back to see herself change from Human to Fairy to Raven back to Human.

Morgan walked out and the same thing happened to her that happen to Hermione. Strolling over to the mirror on the wall she looked into it and saw the changes in herself. She had a slightly pointier face and her eyes became slightly larger and her lips slightly thinner. She looked over her shoulder to summon her makeup bag in time to see Magnolia walk into the bathroom.

It was already 7:15 and Magnolia really needed a shower. Hopping into the steaming shower she quickly washed her body and hair. Stepping out she flipped through the cosmetics book that Hermione had left in and searched for the chapter on piercing.

_Body Piercing_

**_WARNING: _**_May cause extreme pain or slightly paralyze the part being pierced, do not do alone._

Magnolia read until she found the section on belly button piercing.

_ It is important that you cleanse that belly button before casting the spell. Tap the belly button three times and say the incantation from the introduction. Make sure you have in mind the ring or stud you would like to have._

Magnolia did what the instructions told her and thought of the ring she had seen over the summer. It was gold, small, and had a small, gold chain hanging down on which a small ruby rested.

'Perfect'

_'_**_My sentiments exactly_**_'_

'_And mine_'

'What's in my mind?'

_'_**_Why, only you inner-_**_'_

'_Nymph and-_'

_'_**_Mermaid, and to make us go away, you only have to accept us_**_'_

'Well, why wouldn't I, we are all the same.' With that the voices left her head and she saw herself change into a Mermaid and a Nymph before becoming human again.

She walked out of the bathroom and dashed towards the mirror as the others gawked at her. She noticed that her lips became fuller, poutier, and her eyelashes grew longer and fuller while her chest seemed to grow up to a large C cup and her hair seemed to flow in the non-existent breeze.

The three girls looked at each other before the five went to go down to breakfast chatting amicably as they went.

**A/N: Once again, sorry this is so late-my laptop hard drive crashed and I lost everything for 8 weeks, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you all don't really dislike for having to wait for an update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7: Classes Begin Part 2

_Last time:_

_The three girls looked at each other before the five went to go down to breakfast, chatting amicably as they went._

_Now:_

Breakfast flew by, as did the first day of classes, and the first week. Before they knew it, Hermione and Morgan had survived their first week in Hogwarts 1977 and what a boring week it had been. They got many looks and guys kept asking them out because of their beauty but they turned each and every one of them down. Magnolia was the only one who found someone that she actually enjoyed the company of was asking her out.

Magnolia had accepted a date with a Ravenclaw boy for the next Hogsmeade visit. His name was Brian Jefferies and he was a year older than she and a half blood. His sandy blond hair was reminiscent to that of Remus Lupin's except his was in a buzz-cut and his eyes were a dark brown. He and Magnolia had been flirting for a while so she figured one date couldn't hurt their flirty relationship.

Hermione was a bit more reluctant to accept that her sister, her older sister, might be falling for a guy that she had no idea what his future was. She was going to find out, where she had permission or not, to delve into the book and find a spell to help her see if this guy was for real or a future death eater.

Morgan and Remus had been getting along very well for only just having met. They seemed to click. Jane and Lily were always teasing her for denying her small crush on Remus, but Morgan knew that he had a love interest that wasn't her in the future. Still, if he asked her out then she wouldn't turn him down, the future was still a long ways away.

Lily had started to flirt with James and he was ecstatic, he was already trying to figure out a new way to ask her out, lucky number 300 he would tell his friends and Magi, Morgan and Hermione. They would all laugh at him for his child like excitement but no one could deny that he was getting close to asking her out, and she accepting the invitation.

Hermione poured over the book later that day, using magic to turn the pages as she searched for a spell to tell her if Brian was good enough for her sister. However, she was hit with a memory of an order meeting that she had been allowed to sit in on at one time during the summer before her fifth year.

_Mad-eye stood up to give his report on what was going on deep within the Auror department and who he had been able to start to convince to join the order._

"_Jonah Jefferies, Brian Jefferies younger brother, has recently joined the Auror department. It's a pity Brian died during the first war. He died a gruesome death if I recall, just around the time Jonah was born. He died because he was too wrapped up in his failing marriage to think about what CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Death Eaters, for not joining Voldemort, had murdered his sister-in-law, god rest her soul she was a sweet girl and his wife was divorcing him just after she had had her triplets. Her name was Magnolia I think, she went into hiding shortly after the birth of her children, a few months before Harry was born. Last I heard, they were in America I think, 2 of her children died in a car crash so she's keeping the last one close to home."_

Hermione jumped and gasped as she came out of her memories. _Well, at least I now know that he's good for her. But will that future be the same if the future now is being changed?_ Hermione pondered over that question until it was time for her to make an appearance with her friends and sisters.

The Marauders and the 6th year girls were becoming closer since the arrival of Hermione and Morgan and beginning of classes. However, Hermione still hadn't had time to check out what was going on with the Slytherins. When she had arrived in her birth era, she had wished to be able to study the death eaters of the future and see if she could change anything about them. It seemed like that chance would not happen for a little while longer, she was still too much of a new shiny object of gossip to be able to hide in shadows and study people yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the arrival of Morgan Brest and Hermione West, Lucius had been particularly quite with his insults and harassment of the younger students. He was studying them, trying to figure them out. Where did they come from, Hermione's accent seemed to fade a few days after break which surprised him immensely, accents are not lost that quickly. Morgan was beautiful and he could see that she might possibly have some Veela blood in her that is if she was really French. However, with the way he spoke French it seemed highly probable that she did study in France, probably was telling the truth about where she got her education. But he highly doubted that Miss. Hermione West was an American.

Lucius was pulled from his musing by seeing a simpering Narcissa waiting for him at the bottom of the girl's staircase. He got up from his comfortable green reclining armchair and walked over to her, _accio_-ing his cloak from his dorm as he walked. He caught his cloak over his arm and he grasped Narcisssa's elbow with the other as he reached her in one fluid motion.

Giggling in a slightly high-pitched voice she kissed his cheek as he led her out of the common room. Usually when a guy led a girl out of the common room with the girl hanging off of the guy's arm the other males of Slytherin would wolf whistle at the couple. However, where Narcissa and Lucius were concerned, the populace of Slytherin would only stare so as not to upset their Prince and Princess. Narcissa had inherited the title of Princess form her older sister, Bellatrix, when she had left the school five years ago with her Prince, Rodolphus Lestrange. Lucius sighed as the exited the castle and prayed that getting to know this annoying girl whom he had grown up with would make their betrothal easier to handle. He highly doubted it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape stalked the corridors of Hogwarts late into the evening. He had managed to avoid being seen by Narcissa and Lucius who would have undoubtedly dragged him into conversation. He recognized that Narcissa was a genuinely nice person, if annoyed at sometimes, and the Lucius was trying to spend as little time with her as possible. Personally, if he had been in Lucius' position, he would have tried to make this marriage as easy as possible. For one thing, Narcissa was very attractive with her flowing blond hair and petit frame. She reminded him of a fairy the way she laughed and just held herself. He didn't understand the connection but shrugged it off as himself being weird. Of course, he would never tell Lucius, for fear of being thought of as even weirder. He was lucky that Lucius even looked in his direction with his blood and all.

He was also extremely lucky to not run into any Prefects on this night. He really didn't want to have a scuffle with any of them concerning being out of bounds after curfew. Severus was still not friends with Lily, his first friend, and he knew that no Prefect would go easy on him without the threat of a vicious red head to deal with afterwards. He missed Lily and her companionship. He knew what he said was wrong but his pride kept him from going to her and apologizing for his actions. He would consider it now but she was showing interest in the Potter kid and he knew that soon his influence would be enough to make sure she hated him for the rest of their miserable lives. Sometimes he would catch her looking in his general direction and he would hope that she was thinking of how much she missed him. But then he would see her shake her head and go back to the conversation she was in the middle of. So much for the hope that they might be friends again.

However, the main reason, or reasons, he was out tonight had nothing to do with the new relationship between his friends or his lost friendship with his first friend, but the troublesome duo as he had taken to calling them in his head. The two banes of his existence thus far, Travis and Raven.

The two had started to date in their third year, only taking a small break around spring break of their fourth year to cool off after a particularly explosive fight about nothing at all. On their own, they probably took the cup for Slytherin's cutest couple. _Lucius and Narcissa would take the cup for most powerful couple, if Lucius would get over himself_ thought Severus, once again thinking about two of his only friends here at Hogwarts.

Travis and Raven had once again been flirting with him. Sure it had taken him a little while to realize what they were trying to do but once he had, he had stormed from the common room in a blaze of fury. He hoped that he robes billowing out behind him might have scared them but if it didn't frighten them the first time then it most certainly turned them on the billionth. The pair had been trying to get into his pants since the middle of last year, He had no desire nor need to be with either of them and if they left him alone he would be perfectly fine to live his hermit life. However, recently he had been thinking and he didn't like what these thoughts were.

_I swear if I wake up with another morning wood because I dreamed about kissing and touching Raven or Travis I will kill them!_ He stormed in his head. _It's not as if I am that attractive or anything so why did they choose me? They could have walked right up and asked Innes Zabini or, or, someone else and they would have jumped at the opportunity. I mean, Raven is very pretty with her navy blue hair and bright blue eyes and Travis is hot with his toned body, wind swept brown hair and intense hazel eyes. Wait, Severus, stop right there. No more of these foolish thoughts!_ Ending his internal monologue, Severus Snape stalked back to the Slytherin common room and into his dorm. He hoped his sleep would not be riddled with dreams of the troublesome duo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and soon Morgan was happily dating Remus, Lily was happily flirting with James (the two having decided to get to know one another better first before dating) and Hermione and Sirius were arguing and flirting non-stop. Peter was trying to get any information on Morgan, Hermione and Magnolia to present to the Dark Lord before he took his Dark Mark when he turned 18. So far he had a slim file on them but he hoped to have at least two large ones by the time he took the mark.

Lucius and Narcissa were settling into a nice courtship, much to Lucius' chagrin that, he was beginning to like Narcissa and he could see himself with her for a long time.

Severus' dreams did not let up, and Raven and Travis seemed to realize that he was dreaming of them. They were ecstatic, and were planning on how to seduce Severus Snape when they weren't doing anything academic or crewing each other's brains out. Severus was mortified that the dreams were getting worse (hotter) but could not find any potion to remedy that. He dreaded sleeping and waking up now and he was becoming paler and greasier by the day because of this anxiety.

April was approaching and with April, the end of winter. The students of Hogwarts, as well as a few Professors were becoming stir-crazy waiting for winter to end.

"I. Am. So. Bored." Stated Magnolia one morning after breakfast. It was a Saturday and she and Brian were set to walk around the lake after lunch today. Until then, he would be gathering his notes and organizing a study pattern with his fellow Ravenclaws for their coming NEWT's.

"Tell me about it," sighed Morgan. Remus had been 'sick' last night and he was still in the hospital wing. He would be leaving the hospital wind later today or early tomorrow if his recent (for Morgan and Hermione) pattern of illness was anything to go by. Hermione knew what was up with Remus, but she wasn't supposed to. She knew that Lily found out last year, the older Remus had told her so much when he had been telling her, Harry and Ron stories about Harry's parents. She wondered how different they would be now that she and Morgan were here at Hogwarts.

Lily sighed and looked out the window. Gryffindor common room was on the fifth floor of the castle and over looked the grounds and some of the lake. It was a beautiful view, even with the wet ground covered in mud. "I wish that the mud would go away so I didn't have to worry about getting my clothes all muddy" Lily said. Magnolia and Hermione laughed at this.

"What?" questioned Morgan and Lily at the same time, "she is right to worry you know," added Morgan. Hermione stopped laughing long enough to respond as to why they were laughing. "Are you a witch or are you a witch Lily? You can use a simple _Scourgify _charm to clean your pants and whatever else might get dirty." Lily and Morgan made an 'oh' sound as the simple answer was spoken. They all laughed at that.

Jane trudged in shortly after their laughter died down with a scowl on her face. Her petit frame and the stomping noise that she made, made most the occupants of the common room stop their activities to see what was going on. "I HATE my cousin! She is such a, a, a whore!" Most of Gryffindor common room went back to what they were doing after this exclamation. It wasn't anything new to them. Jane proclaimed Innes Zabini to be a whore every other week.

"What did she do this time?" questioned Hermione and she scouted over on the couch to make room for the storming witch.

"She owled my parents that I was going to spend the rest of my life growing old by myself and not give them any grandchildren." The fire in her eyes rekindled thinking back on the atrocious deeds of her 'beloved' cousin.

"Oh," was all they could respond with. The four of them had heard that Innes was becoming more and more a pain to Jane about boys and finding someone 'suitable', aka pureblooded, to spend the rest of her life with.

"I got an owl from my parents today, want to know what it said?" The four other girls shuddered at what the esteemed Mr. and Mrs. DiMaggio had told their daughter. They weren't known to be parents of the year. "I have until the end of this year to find someone that is 'suitable' for me to court and to court him. If our courtship falls apart at anytime, whether I am of age or not, they will arrange a marriage for me. What am I to do?!?!?" The girls gasped. An ultimatum, just off of the cruel words of Innes? What were they thinking. Knowing Innes, she would probably try to set her younger cousin up with one of her leftovers or a death eater.

"Don't worry, maybe Regulus will notice you now," said Lily hopefully. Jane, however, was now almost in tears with her head shaking. The fire had vanished from her eyes as anger was replaced with sorrow. Lily gently grasped Jane's arm and helped her up the girl's staircase with Hermione, Magnolia, and Morgan following up the stairs behind her. Once inside the room Jane began to cry.

"This calls for a girls night!" exclaimed Morgan. "I'll ask one of the house elves to get the food and drink, everyone, cancel your plans for the day, we have a witch to cheer up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane profusely thanked her four best friends the next day as they finished up their homework with massive hangovers.

**Sorry this chapter was a filler, but I needed to get back on track with the story. Hopefully now I can write and know where I am going again. Once again, sorry for the delay in posting this. ~ Nymphie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Last Time:_

_Jane profusely thanked her four best friends the next day as they finished up their homework with massive hangovers._

_Now:_

Chapter 8: Jane and Hermione

She walked through the halls of the castle as she thought back on her life. All she had worked hard to keep separate was coming down on her head and soon she or her sister might die, she sort of hoped it would be someone polyjuiced to look like one of them but she knew that was almost impossible.

Walking up two flights of stairs and winding her way through the corridors she came to a portrait that had become her obsession as of late. It was a portrait of a symbol, but not any symbol. It was her family crest. A circle with three circular arches coming out of it and around it, were stars and moons.

She had been getting these dreams of the room behind this portrait a lot lately. The room was the same shape and size as the Gryffindor common room but was decorated in an array of blues and purples making the room look like a deep ocean and a dark night sky. To the right of the portrait hole on the wall stood a giant fireplace, big enough for flooing, and directly across the room from the portrait hole were three sets of stairs.

The first set of stairs went off to the left. They went diagonally up to another common room decorated in soft greens and silver and gray. The room has three doors coming off of it. The first one to the left led to a bedroom decorated in a rich emerald green and had a satin black bedspread with mahogany furniture. Coming back into the green common room and going right across the room to the center door was a library/study/lounge. A desk towards the back wall and bookshelves on the walls left room for an armchair, a couch, and a few side tables to decorated the interior as a lounge of sorts. Once again the furniture was in mahogany and the room painted a rich red with black leather covering the chair seats and the couch. The last door coming off of the green common to the right contained a room of requirement. The room was bare and made of stone if you only opened the door but if you went inside, closed the door and thought about what you needed, the room would change for you and would change back to the original décor when the person existed the room.

There was a similar situations with the two staircases that led off of the blue and purple common room except the middle staircase had a light sky blue common room, a sapphire blue bedroom with mahogany furniture and crisp gray Egyptian cotton sheet, and the library/lounge/study was painted a subtle cream color with mahogany chair seats covered in blue satin and finished with a blue couch.

The staircase that led off to the right had a red common room with a ruby red bedroom with mahogany furniture and chocolate brown bedding. The library/study/lounge was painted a nice light yellow with mahogany furniture and the chair seats and couch were covered in brown leather. All of the study/library/lounge rooms had the same furnishings.

The scene changed to be back in the blue and purple common room where three women sat talking on one of the purple couches in front of the fireplace. Outside, there was snow coming down and the sun was just setting.

"Dilys was so nice to let us use the rooms that our ancestors have used to get better after battles in," said one woman with long golden hair down to the middle of her waist. Her blue eyes were similar to Morgan's but her nose was like Magnolia's and her mouth was like Hermione's.

"Yes Carina," replied the woman sitting next to her, "she was very kind to let us stay here, I am sure our mother's death has something to do with her hospitality though." This woman had dark brown almost black hair cut at her elbows and piercing green eyes. She had a mole next to her pointed nose and had a few gashes across her face that seemed to be heeling as they sat in front of the fire.

The third girl had red hair cut just below her shoulders that curled in every direction. Her eyes were a warm caramel color and her lips seemed to be non-existent. She had one scar running from just below her eye to the bottom of her cheek, one scar from the middle of her nose to the bottom of her cheek and another right next to the bottom of her nose to the bottom of her cheek. The scars looked like a cat scratch. "Yes, you are probably right Blythe, however we should take advantage of our time here to getting better and planning for the next time we battle evil. We must be fully prepared; I now will forever have scars all over my body for not being prepared for that last battle. I had not known he had the power to call upon a shadow cat."

"Oh, Catherine," said Carina, "you need to lighten up a little. We know you are upset but take this as a learning experience. You unlocked you ability to see into the future. Take this time not to brood and plan but to hone your new physic abilities. We'll do the planning, you rest up and work on seeing the future."

"Alright, well goodnight you two. I am going to sleep now. I have a feeling the next few months are going to be hell for us." Catherine rose and went up the staircase on the left and a few minutes later Carina and Blythe could hear the sounds of a door opening and closing.

"Well," said Carina turning to Blythe, "I am very tired, I trust you will go to bed at a decent hour my sister?"

"Yes, do not worry, I only wish to read from the book on what mother and our two aunts wrote about this wretched demon, I wonder if he can shape-shift…" Blythe trailed off deep in thought and Carina laughed at her sister before heading up the right staircase and going to bed.

Blythe levitated the book up the middle staircase and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a door closing in her dream and in reality jolted Hermione from sleep that late April morning. Reaching for her wand she muttered a spell that showed her the time and the date and the weather predicted for the day. The blue numbers and letters in the air read: Saturday April 30, 1977 2:47am, chilly and a light drizzle through out the day starting at 10am.

Groaning, she replaced her wand on her night table and went to the bathroom to check who it was that had pulled her from her strange dream. She would have to remember to write it down after she found out who was up this early.

Entering the bathroom she found Jane sitting in a shower stall with her dressing gown covering her legs and her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was on her knees and by the light whimpering noise Hermione heard she assumed the Jane was crying.

Quickly rushing back to her bed, she withdrew her trunk and pulled out two items. Pulling out a glass vile with a cork stopped she withdrew the stopper and the memory of her dream. She corked the vile and placed the vile on her night side table. Going back through her trunk she pulled out a wooden box big enough to hold a bottle of Ogden's finest and 5 glasses.

Hermione reentered the bathroom and walked to shit down in the shower with Jane. Opening you the lock on the box with her nail on her pointer finger, she removed two glasses and the Firewisky bottle. Pouring two generous glasses of the stuff, she handed Jane one and replaced the bottle back in the box. The box had been a gag gift from her sisters when they had had a private celebration for their birthday two weeks ago after their training session. The bottle was bottomless so she would never have to worry about replacing it.

Jane lifted her head up when Hermione had sat down next to her and had accepted the glass with a nod of her head before taking a generous gulp and placing it down on the tile floor next to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Jane in a hoarse voice. Tears were still pouring down her face even as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Well, the door closing woke me up but so did my dream. I'm not even sure what it was now." _A little lie never hurt anyone_, Hermione thought after saying that. She didn't want to have to answer a question about the dream about her ancestors. It was a weird dream, one that she did not wish to dwell upon at the hour of the night.

"Oh," relied Jane as she took another gulp of the burning alcohol.

"Why are you awake, Jane? Is it the letter from your parents, that was almost a month ago and since then I think we have made good progress on the Regulus front. Please, tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help you?"

"No, it has nothing to do with my parents or the letter. You know Demelza Wildsmith? She's a fifth year, Slytherin and betrothed to Regulus! Have been since birth. I owled my parents to ask them about every boy in Slytherin 5th year and up. Here is the letter they sent back."

Hermione scanned the letter and sure enough, there was Regulus' name and next to his was writing stating that he was to marry Demelza Wildsmith. Hermione thought long and hard about who this person was and what her future was when she was in the 90's.

_Sitting in the downstairs Kitchen in number 12, members of the order sat with the children going to Hogwarts in a week's time telling them tails of the first war. This night they had heard about the Bones family, the Crest family, Caradoc Dearborn and the last story was to be about Sirius' younger brother Regulus._

"_Now," started Mad-Eye, "Regulus Black did have hope in him once. He had two beautiful women who loved him and would help him make the right choices, one may or may not have gotten him cut off but he didn't chose her._

_Jane DiMaggio, a cousin of the Zabini family and current spinster, was in love with him, had been since they were children. Her parents wanted her to marry someone of an upstanding background, a pure blood. She was a Gryffindor in your parents' year and friends with your mother Harry. Her parents wrote to her telling her which boys were free and which boys were already betrothed. She was very upset to learn that a girl his age and in his house was already betrothed to him, Demelza Wildsmith. _

_Demelza didn't believe what her parents did but pretended to. Jane had ideas of her own and once she left Hogwarts and got her inheritance at 18 she was out of her parents house and would turn her back on them, that was her plan. She told me when we were friends, our friendship has fallen apart since she quit the Auror department after Lily and James died. Jane had been cut off after her graduation when her parents refused to give her her inheritance. She worked for all the money she had and kept up a good life style until recently, she died from unknown means and methods but I assume she was poisoned, no one did anything to find out, they only buried her and had a small ceremony for her. She died at 32._

_Demelza was a Slytherin and so her rebellion would occur after most of the appeasing was done, then she planned to run from the UK to America until the war was over. She planned to take Regulus with her. However, the two got into a fight one day during their seventh year and they called off the engagement. Jane had moved on since and was very displeased to hear this as she truly liked Demelza and thought the Regulus and Demelza had made a nice couple. However she didn't realize that Demelza had sent her diary in the post to her or that she had committed suicide because she was so in love with Regulus and Regulus didn't seem to like her. They found her body two weeks after she had graduated, her wrists covered in blood. She died at 18._

_Regulus went into a downward spiral after that and did everything he could to try and hurt the Dark Lord. It eventually led to his death when he stumbled upon a big secret and did something about it. No one really knows what though. However, whatever it was, warranted the Dark Lord to give Regulus a long and painful death._

Now she remembered the tragic tale. _Almost like Romeo and Juliet, except not really _mused Hermione. "Oh, Jane," whispered Hermione while wrapping her arms around the balled up girl, "Don't worry we'll help you find someone else. Even if it means looking at guys who have already graduated."

"I don't want to marry a Death Eater, Hermione, please, we need to find some one!" The urgency and need in Jane's voice caused Hermione to want to really help Jane out of this bad situation.

"Ok, I'll get parchment and we'll start a list of everyone who is available in Hogwarts at the moment." A few moments later they had their list:

Parker Nott: 6th year Slytherin, potential death eater.

Rabastan Lestrange: 7th year Slytherin, potential death eater.

Michael Parkinson: 7th year Slytherin, potential death eater.

Calvin Boot: 7th year Ravenclaw, very stuck up.

Andre LaFolle: 6th year Slytherin, very into himself and his appearance.

Marshal Jones: 6th year Slytherin, too quiet.

Justin Finch: 6th year Ravenclaw, too nerdy.

Mitch Clagg: 7th year Gryffindor, too much of a jock.

Ignatius Chittock: 7th year Gryffindor, very self absorbed, more of a friend.

Joseph Cadawallader: 7th year Hufflepuff, too shy.

Joshua Cadawallader: 7th year Hufflepuff, too clingy.

They crossed off the ones that would be potential death eaters and Jane focused on what she wanted in a guy and who had graduated that met the standards she wanted and her parents wanted.

The two worked until 10am when their dorm-mates woke up and they decided to go back to sleep for the rest of the day. Before going to sleep, Hermione asked her sisters if they could meet that night in the room of requirement. They agreed and Hermione went back to sleep for the next 8 hours.

**Again, another filler-ish chapter, sorry about that, more will be coming but I want to get them all through 6****th**** year without too much drama, there is still summer and 7****th**** year to come! As well as after Hogwarts.**

**Xoxo,**

**Nymphie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, school has been a bitch lately.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe or any of the characters in it besides my original characters.**

Chapter 9: The Week From Hell

_Last time:_

_The two worked until 10am when their dorm-mates woke up and they decided to go back to sleep for the rest of the day. Before going to sleep, Hermione asked her sisters if they could meet that night in the room of requirement. They agreed and Hermione went back to sleep for the next 8 hours._

_Now:_

The girls continued to train, as they feared that demons would attack as soon as they exited Hogwarts. The fear was not completely un-founded, as many of their ancestors had experienced a great deal of demon attacks during their summer break from school. They only hoped that their friends would not miss them during the few hours they spent holed up in the Room of Requirement.

April faded into May and as May neared June students of all ages went into mass hysteria over the upcoming exams they had. Every year was the same, Hogwarts' students would either over study or procrastinate and then cram but usually everyone passed.

June came quickly and before anyone had realized it, they were being handed their exam schedules. The fifth and seventh years were all shaking when they examined theirs, having to take their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T's that year. James snickered in the corner of the common room with Sirius over how the new fifth years were reacting to the outrageous exam schedule. Lily walked over and hit them both on the back in the head and thoroughly scolding them by reminding them of how they reacted this time last year. Walking back to Jane, Lily sat down and took out her exam schedule and compared it to Jane's, Hermione's, Morgan's, and Magnolia's. They were all in the same classes so they should have had the same exam schedule.

Lily and Jane's schedule read:

Monday:

9-10:30: Potions Written in Potions Room 1

11-12: Free

LUNCH

1-2:30: Potions Practical in Potions Room 2

3-4:30: Transfiguration Written in Transfigurations Room

5-6:30: Transfiguration Practical in Transfigurations Room

Tuesday:

9-10: Free

10:30-12: Charms Written in Charms Classroom

LUNCH

1-2:30: Arithmacy Written in Arithmacy Classroom

3-4:30: Charms Practical in Charms Classroom

5-6:30: History of Magic Written in History Classroom

Wednesday:

9-10:30: Herbology Written in Greenhouse 4

11-12: Herbology Practical in Greenhouse 1

LUNCH

1-2:30: Ancient Runes Written in Ancient Runes Classroom

3-4:30: Muggle Studies Written in Muggle Studies Classroom

5-6:30: Free

Thursday:

9-10:30: Care of Magical Creature's Written in Classroom 674

11-12: Free

LUNCH

1-2:30: Defense Against The Dark Arts Written in Defense Room 1

3-4:30: Defense Against The Dark Arts Practical in Defense Room 1

5-6:30: Free

Friday:

9-10:30: Free

11-12: Free

LUNCH

1-2:30: Free

3-4:30: Free

5-6:30: Astronomy Written in Astronomy Tower

12-3am: Astronomy Practical in Astronomy Tower

However, Magnolia, Hermione and Morgan's schedule was a little different:

Monday:

9-10:30: Potions Written in Potions Room 1

11-12: Vanquish Potions Written with Victoria Crest in RoR

LUNCH

1-2:30: Potions Practical in Potions Room 2

3-4:30: Transfiguration Written in Transfigurations Room

5-6:30: Transfiguration Practical in Transfigurations Room

Tuesday:

9-10:15: Martial Arts Practical with Victoria Crest in RoR

10:30-12: Charms Written in Charms Classroom

LUNCH

1-2:30: Arithmacy Written in Arithmacy Classroom

3-4:30: Charms Practical in Charms Classroom

5-6:30: History of Magic Written in History Classroom

Wednesday:

9-10:30: Herbology Written in Greenhouse 4

11-12: Herbology Practical in Greenhouse 1

LUNCH

1-2:30: Ancient Runes Written in Ancient Runes Classroom

3-4:30: Muggle Studies Written in Muggle Studies Classroom

5-6:30: Ancient Runes Practical with Victoria Crest in RoR

Thursday:

9-10:30: Care of Magical Creature's Written in Classroom 674

11-12: Vanquish Technique Practical with Victoria Crest in RoR

LUNCH

1-2:30: Defense Against The Dark Arts Written in Defense Room 1

3-4:30: Defense Against The Dark Arts Practical in Defense Room 1

5-6:30: Creature Knowledge Written in RoR

Friday:

9-10:30: Meeting with Victoria Crest in RoR

11-12: Vanquish Potions Practical with Victoria Crest in RoR

LUNCH

1-2:30: Demon Knowledge Written in RoR

3-4:30: Meeting with creatures that you rule over in the Forbidden Forest

5-6:30: Astronomy Written in Astronomy Tower

12-3am: Astronomy Practical in Astronomy Tower

However, when people that were not informed of the girls' situation looked at the schedule, they would only see that their frees were filled up with meetings with their families. Lily and Jane thought this peculiar but didn't think on it much as the boys came over to compare schedules with them. Remus had the same schedule as Lily and Jane while Sirius, James and Peter had a slightly different schedule:

Monday:

9-10:30: Potions Written in Potions Room 1

11-12: Free

LUNCH

1-2:30: Potions Practical in Potions Room 2

3-4:30: Transfiguration Written in Transfigurations Room

5-6:30: Transfiguration Practical in Transfigurations Room

Tuesday:

9-10: Free

10:30-12: Charms Written in Charms Classroom

LUNCH

1-2:30: Free

3-4:30: Charms Practical in Charms Classroom

5-6:30: History of Magic Written in History Classroom

Wednesday:

9-10:30: Herbology Written in Greenhouse 4

11-12: Herbology Practical in Greenhouse 1

LUNCH

1-2:30: Free

3-4:30: Free

5-6:30: Free

Thursday:

9-10:30: Care of Magical Creature's Written in Classroom 674

11-12: Free

LUNCH

1-2:30: Defense Against The Dark Arts Written in Defense Room 1

3-4:30: Defense Against The Dark Arts Practical in Defense Room 1

5-6:30: Free

Friday:

9-10:30: Divinations Practical in Divinations Tower

11-12: Free

LUNCH

1-2:30: Divinations Written in Divinations Tower

3-4:30: Free

5-6:30: Astronomy Written in Astronomy Tower

12-3am: Astronomy Practical in Astronomy Tower

All in all, exams week was sure to be hell.

As exams week was just days away, all of the fifth and seventh years took over the library while the sixth years took over their common rooms. The younger years were mad that they had to study in their dorms but were quickly silenced by angry glares and furious jinxes that the younger years didn't always dodge. Of course punishment was only given if a prefect cared or a professor caught them in the act. The Great Hall that was so used to the everyday busy chatter and laughter was silent as students studied for classes and exams. No one dared make a sound louder than a whisper for fear of being on the end of a very angry hex.

Professors and students a like were all feeling the pressure of the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students. It got so bad that the Friday before exams week classes were canceled as well as their homework assignments in order to give the students one full day of their choice between relaxation and/or studying. The break was welcomed as many of the fifth and seventh years were filling Madame Pomfrey's wing claiming to be sick or too stressed to do anything.

The Marauders hid out in their dorm planning as Lily and Jane took over the dorm for studying while Hermione, Morgan and Magnolia retreated into the Room of Requirement. Once inside, Hermione called their elves to her side.

"Boxy, Mata, Nixon!" Three pops later, all three were assembled in front of her as she gave out their orders.

"Boxy, when lunch comes I would like you to bring out lunch here, same with dinner." Boxy nodded in understanding and stepped back while Mata stepped forward.

"Mata, I would like for you to report to me if anyone tries to find us. We do not need our secrets spilled to the world yet." Mata nodded and stepped back allowing Nixon to step forward to receive his orders.

"Nixon, I would like for you to return to our home and assemble all of the books on the creature we rule that you can. Mother will show you where they are. I would like for you lo leave them by where our lunch will be." Nixon nodded his head and stepped back. The three disappeared with another crack as the three got down to work honing the powers they were given.

They had started working at 8:30 that morning but by 11 Hermione could no longer concentrate. She felt that there was something missing but she was having problems finding out what it was that was missing.

Stopping and disappearing her dummies into the room, Hermione called for her sisters to do the same.

"What is the matter 'Mione?" asked Morgan. Her concern was evident and she knew that Hermione had not been herself lately. Magnolia had also noticed but was too busy with her own troubles to truly dedicate time to her sisters' problems.

"Let's just update each other on out lives, we've been training but we haven't been spending much time together. I would really like to hone my powers into opening a link between us so we can communicate telepathically, but I feel like something is missing and that might be that we haven't spent much time together. It has been two months since we've started this hard training and not once have we thought that we needed to increase the bind between us." Hermione's two sisters nodded solemnly as they thought about the ancestors that didn't have a strong bond and fell to the first demon higher than a low level that they faced.

"Let's talk about Remus."

"Morgan!" Magnolia and Hermione scolded, however, the youngest would not be swayed from her thoughts on the man she was dating and starting to fall in love with.

"He's so strong and hansom and I don't know what I would do if I had a life altering affliction…" Morgan trailed off. Since Remus had told her of his affliction she had done nothing but fuss over him and love him even more. She and her sisters had been in a semi aware state of what their destiny was but to not know and have it hit you all at once in a life altering way was much more that Morgan could bare to think of.

"Well I guess, for me, when I found out I wanted to scream and throw a bit of a tantrum but I knew that with you guys I would be ok. I know it sounds weird and all but if I had fallen through time and not have had you two, I think I would not have been strong enough to keep any secrets. Especially from the Marauders and Lily, I know too much of their lives to not want to stand back and let fate be."

Magnolia had been silent. She knew her death was eminent. She did not have a love interest and her eighteenth birthday was fast approaching. Hermione's love for Sirius and his love for her was budding slowly but everyone knew that the two would make it. Now to know which one of them would be the other to die. Magnolia shook her head as if to shake the forming thoughts from it and decided to contribute to the conversation.

"So Hermione how's Sirius?" Hermione blushed and Morgan giggled as her sister bent her head downwards as if to hide the magnificent blush that was blooming on her cheeks.

"He's fine," she replied in a quiet voice, gaining confidence now that the blush had faded she continued, "Why do you ask, you both saw him this morning at breakfast?" Morgan giggled at her sister's obliviousness and Magnolia gently tapped her nose as if to signify that she knew something Hermione didn't. Hermione frowned at not knowing, she despised not knowing, it was what strove her to read and eavesdrop on peoples conversations.

"Well, I heard from someone that Sirius has been planning on asking you out since you arrived, Hermione," Morgan spoke through her giggles. Hermione's pleased but shocked face sent the other two girls into more laughter.

They continued to talk through their lunch break and started back up training now that they were in much lighter moods. They even trained through dinner and had to reheat their food using a charm that took them a almost an hour to remember. Laughing at the gossip that they had missed out on sharing, they finished up dinner and started to study for their exams.

"Exams week is truly hell," stated Jane to the people of the common room. No one bothered to argue with that proclamation, as it was one hundred percent true. It was only Monday and yet, everyone was already for exams to be over, even Lily who loved school thought that exams should be done with so they could get out and enjoy their last days of summer.

In the dungeons, Severus Snape had been thinking for months now, two months to be exact, on what he should do. He was already to join Lucius in joining the Dark Lord but something was holding the two boys back. For Severus, it was Raven and Travis, they were finally starting to make sense but he didn't want this to be known throughout the school. If he did take them up on their offer, then he would definitely have to put down some ground rules.

In the private room of one Lucius Malfoy, lay two very naked people under a thin, green silk sheet. The sheet didn't leave much to the imagination as it outlined every curve and dip in both bodies. On the right, lay a very still Lucius, his blond hair moist and his head supported by one arm. His other arm was wrapped around the petit figure of a small blonde woman. Narcissa Black's body was covered by the sheet as she slept, curled into Lucius' side. He had finished two of his many N.E.W.T.'s and had stormed into the common room and up to his room hoping to work off some anxiety with a random girl in a random corridor once Narcissa had gone to bed. However, what he found was more shocking. Laying in only her matching green bra and thong was Narcissa; ready and willing to help ease some of his tensions like she would do once they were married.

That had been three hours ago. They both had exams in the morning so he didn't wake her, in fear of her not doing as well as she could. Pulling the sheets up his body more and scooting down a little, he drew Narcissa's body into his and drifted off to sleep, quite pleased with the way his relationship with Narcissa was going. Now if only he could avoid getting the Dark Mark another year.

The rest of exams week passed by in a blur of parchment, ink, spells, and stress. Everyone in the castle was not happy, least of all Jane, whose deadline was fast approaching. She needed to think about who she was to marry and fast. She needed someone who needed her and would love her and give her healthy pure blood children. She needed someone who would appease her parents. Her parents had never mentioned any of the Prewett boys. Fabian and her had been getting along quite well and she knew that he, too, was under pressure to marry. The woman whom he had been betrothed to had been murdered by Voldemort recently and though he had never met the woman, he was still mourning the fact that she had been good and kind and now he might be married off to some spoiled rich Death Eater.

Jane had owled her parents three days ago and hoped that she would get a response today. Just as she was thinking that, an owl swooped into her dorm and rested on her bedside table. It was her parents' owl. The regal looking black owl nipped her finger, annoyed that he had had to leave the bird he was trying to seduce in order to deliver a letter that probably could have waited in his mind. Jane shooed the annoying mean bird out the window and quickly opened and read the letter. Her parents had added to the list she had sent them and it was in her favor.

Mitch Artemis

Faolan Moon

Nikolai Vasiliev

Fergal Adair

Alexei Petrov

Evan Rosier

Justus Wilde

Augustus Rockwood

Devon Artemis

Balin Wilde

Azul Lovegood

Tamesis Clowes

Fabian Prewett

Parker Nott

Calvin Boot

Andre LaFolle

Marshal Jones

Justin Finch

Mitch Clagg

Ignatius Chittock

Whooping for joy at seeing Fabians name on the list she quickly hurried to his room where she knew he and his twin would be studying as they both wanted to be Aurors. Entering the room she showed him the letter, not knowing how to actually say this to him.

"Well, this actually solves my problems. My parents will be happy as will yours and we will both be happy as we are friends. Shall we write to our parents now?" Jane nodded, excited and happy that she would be trapped with a friend and not an enemy.

Thursday night, two nights after Jane had told her parents, they had written back saying that they had set up a contract with Fabian's and that the two were to be married as soon as she graduated, on June 29, 1978. With this in mind she convened a girls night and told them the news. They were excited and soon started a mini party amongst themselves.

Friday came and went and Hermione, Morgan, and Magnolia could not be found after exams finished. When they arrived at the Astronomy practical, many were baffled, as they had not seen either girl all day.

When the astronomy exam ended, and the professor had left as well as the rest of the class, Sirius kept Hermione back. Facing him, he pushed her back against the wall of the tower and kissed her. It was slow and smooth, everything that was sexy about Sirius pouring into her making her want him. When he pulled back a few moments later, he asked, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling, Hermione replied, " Read my lips," and kissed him again, leading to a full out snogging session under the star lit sky.

_What a great end to a great week,_ Hermione thought as she melted into Sirius' kisses.

**Sorry to make the story go so fast but I though it would be tedious to make you read through exams and every little detail.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the original characters.**

**A/N: I plan on only having a few more chapters in this story before starting a sequel. Reviews are greatly welcomed!**

Chapter 10: End of the Year

_Last time:_

What a great end to a great week_,__ Hermione thought as she melted into Sirius' kisses._

_Now:_

There was a week and a half left in the school year. Everyone was relaxing now that teachers were barely teaching and there were no major exams left to take. The half-year that Hermione and Morgan had been here had been a crazy half-year as far as classes and parents went. Hermione, Magnolia, and Morgan continued to train when the two weren't with Remus and Sirius. After discovering that she wasn't in love anymore, Magnolia had dumped Brian claiming that he was going to be very busy with a new job and she was going to want all the time to study for her N.E.W.T.'s and that maybe they could try again in a year or so.

Brian accepted that seeing as he did want to focus as much energy as possible to a new job and not having a girlfriend let him dedicate all of his energy to that cause. He told her, after the break up during one of their get-togethers, that he had been accepted into the Auror academy as well as the training program to become a member of the Wizengamot. Magnolia had told him that he could do a lot of good in both places but pushed for him to become a member of the Wizengamot, stating that many members were "growing old" and "their views were out dated" and "fresh blood" was needed to "make a difference in the accursed war".

Two days later, he had owled the ministry back saying that he would take the training for the Wizengamot. His family on his mothers' side already held a seat so when his grandmother passed, he would inherit it and he wanted to be prepared for when that would happen. That was the answer he gave Magnolia when she asked but deep down, she knew he had taken it because it was what she wanted him to do.

* * *

Sirius and Hermione had snuck into Hogsmeade six times in the last week and now with half a week left of school, they had started to hang out with their friends more, not wanting to miss out on some of the last moments that they could have. Their relationship had become very physical but they often found themselves debating over something or another that left them both with a sense of contentment that the other was just as intellectually stimulating as they were a good kisser, passionate and sexy.

* * *

Morgan and Remus had been the same except instead of sneaking out of the castle; they had found an empty classroom that they made their own. They had put up a few spells so as long as they were students at Hogwarts, the room would not open to anyone else. The classroom was on the small side as it appeared to only hold about six desks as well as a desk for the Professor. That was all speculation as there really were no desks in the classroom. There was nothing. The room had windows on two sides, the left wall and the front wall, and had an uneven floor. The lower part of the floor appeared to be where the desks were while the upper part of the floor seemed to be where the Professor's desk and a chalkboard.

What was in their room, as they had taken to calling it, were small cubbies, three cubbies high by 12 cubbies long, under the windows on the left wall which over looked the grounds, the back wall was mostly made of windows and they over looked the black lake. The other wall held a wardrobe that when they opened; they discovered was filled with blank parchment and unused quills and inkbottles. Next to the wardrobe was a fireplace that was sooty and dirty and looked as if it hadn't been used in a very long time.

Since finding their room during one of their frees on one of their first days of freedom after exams, they had filled most of the cubbies with pillows and blankets, food and beverages, books and candles. They had conjured a couch (which was the length of a bed) that was pushed up against the wall with the door, a love seat the was located on the back wall, two cushy arm chairs in front of the fireplace, a long, low table in front of the fireplace, a small table with three draws in between the chairs and in the center of the room, was a long, rectangular table with eight chairs.

Usually, their room was used for snogging and other acts of that nature but on the rare occasion that they had homework these days, the two would sit at the table and work on their homework together. When the last three days of school came, they put preservative charms on the food and beverages and sealed the room until September.

* * *

Outside by the lake, two equally blonde haired people sat leaning against a large tree that obscured them from the castle. Lucius had his back against the tree trunk while Narcissa lay between his legs. Lucius absent-mindedly picked up a strand of her hair and played with it while Narcissa finished up an extra credit essay for Slughorn on the properties of Dragon Blood, a topic they were to cover in depth next year. Ever now and then, Lucius would point out something she should add or something that wasn't quite right. Narcissa loved having someone work with her who had already covered the topic, it made essays much easier to get O's on.

Since exam's week had ended, the two had not spent much time apart from each other. Many of the other Slytherins understood that the two were trying to get to know each other as they, too, were also facing that predicament. Michael Parkinson and Helena McCourt were informed of their betrothal the week before exams and Rabastan LeStrange and Kara Knight had been informed of their betrothal two days after exams had ended.

Among the other betrothals happening were Jane DiMaggio and Fabian Prewett (which shocked Innes to no end that Lucius had already heard enough insults against Jane to last him multiple life times), Tara-Chris Benson had recently been informed by a Howler that she was to stop her "wanton" ways as she was now to marry Justinian Brown, a man who had already turned 26 and would be almost 30 by the time they were to wed. This sent her into the arms of one of her many lovers and got her yet another Howler. Mitch Clagg and Gretta Catchlove had recently been informed of their newly formed marriage contract as well as Ignatious Chittock and Mara Abbott. It appeared many purebloods were forming these contracts with the rise of Voldemort and his pureblood supremacy ways.

Couples where one party was a pureblood and the other of a lesser blood were forced to break up and the pureblood put into a marriage contract in order to stop them from "shaming the family" as one of Narcissa's friends Lara LaFolle remarked when she was forced to break up with her half blood boyfriend Carter Masters, a sixth year Ravenclaw. Recently, she had gotten a letter stating that she had been put into a marriage contract with Tamesis Clowes, a man whom was very high up in the ministry and also very dark.

"Lucius," Narcissa had stopped working and had leaned back into Lucius in order to become more comfortable, "what do you think of all these contracts. Its like we are going backwards and not forwards. Marriage contracts are mostly a thing of the past. The past three generations of many pureblood families have not used them and now all of a sudden, its shameful to even date someone who is not pureblood. What is going on, and do not lie to me," She punctuated that last sentence by turning a fierce glare on him. Sighing Lucius began to speak.

"Outside of Hogwarts, there is much evil and darkness. Here we are sheltered and kept safe, but once we reach the outside world, everything will change. I know you have been hearing of a powerful man, a man who says his name is Voldemort and says he is a pureblood. He claims that he has the power to bring order to our crumbling world if we join him. He says that the mudbloods and blood traitors are the cause of our problems and that the muggles are filth that should not even have the gift of knowing about our society. Sometimes I think this to be foolish but other points I can not help but wonder what our world would be like if the mudbloods didn't come in and if muggles didn't even have a clue about all of this. However, my father went to school with the man and has already promised my service. I cannot hope to escape. I know the same had been done for your sister Bellatrix, as she has been a great advocate for the Dark Lord. Yes, he is the Dark Lord everyone fears and hides from. He is the nightmare that causes us to lose sleep at night. He is the one promising eternal power.

"I have made myself into a go-to person who has information for this "Dark Lord" and I know now of many traitors and low lifes that we attend school with. It is sad, that so many weak minded walk among us, but we cannot all be brilliant and strong willed, or brave and noble, or cunning and sly, or loyal and good willed. We cannot all be what the founders wanted us to be. And that is why I have decided to become a spy. I know it is foolish and stupid but this "Dark Lord" has murdered the pureblood families he has said he would protect. He is a hypocrite and a liar. I cannot go to Dumbledore, he has his purpose, but I can collect information. Severus and I intend to do just that. Do not worry my love, everything will hopefully turn out all right."

Narcissa's posture was still stiff against him but she nodded in understanding before snuggling into him for a nap. Lucius stroked her hair and sighed, wondering just how long this war would take.

A few feet away from the pair, hiding from the world, stood a woman who knew just how long a war could last. _If only you knew_ Hermione thought, before shrinking into the darkness of the forest to meet with her contact.

* * *

The vampire held her two children close to her chest as she ran through the forest, swiftly dodging all potential problems that would slow her down. The little boy in her arms wailed as if sensing his mother's emotional imbalance. His wailing awoke his sister and a few of the animals in their path.

"Shh Joaquin, you're waking everyone up," the woman whispered. "Baby Juliette, calm down we're almost safe." Coming upon a clearing, the woman slowed down so she could easily spot her intended point of contact. She found her mistress, a young woman with long, curly dark hair, pale skin like hers and a beautiful silhouette. She was every bit as regal as a vampire except she was warm blooded and breathing.

The woman stopped a few feet away from the young woman and rocked her distressed children back into a peaceful slumber. She should have never been able to conceive, her body should have been frozen forever, but some miracle allowed her to carry these two great wonders and birth them. Forever she would love them and they would stop aging in their teens, she knew that from her visions, another thing that she had never had before that she now possessed.

"My Lady, it is I, the contact you have been searching for since meeting the ambassador to the mortal world Zane. I go by the name Jade and I birthed the twins Joaquin and Juliette while a vampire. I wish to convey to you what is going on in the outside world and what I have seen that is to come. I only wish for you to protect my children and I should we need to hide."

"Very well," the young woman spoke as she sat on one of two smooth boulders, "I accept these conditions and I sense your distress. Take a seat, we may be here for a while and I wish us both to be comfortable."

"Thank you My Lady." Settling down onto the empty boulder, Jade shifted her children so they were more comfortable in her arms. The children thankfully slept through the whole meeting. Her mistress seemed to know a lot already but she had not known that Voldemort had been trying to gather the vampires to his side. She knew the wheels in her mistress' head were turning and it was necessary that she help make a plan, she just knew it.

"If I may be so bold, My Lady, I think a week during the summer to meet and convey your message to the vampires around the world during our yearly festivals would make your presence known and more thoroughly spread. Voldemort said he would return in August for our decision. I, being the ambassador of the coven of the south called Kent-Waylehan wish to offer our allegiance to you first and foremost. I know that Zane has offered the allegiance of his coven Crosef-Dirken of the first east and I wish to tell you that you shall always find a confident and friend in me, should you need it." Smiling, her mistress nodded.

"Thank you for that Jade, I may need you in the coming months. How can I contact you? Or any other vampire for that matter."

"Do you have a birthmark on you inner wrist that looks like a star?" When her mistress nodded she continued, "Cut you finger and smear the blood on the star and speak the name or coven that you wish to speak with. The person or persons will be at your side in a matter of seconds while if you wish to speak to a coven, you will be transported to that coven and back to where you are when you finish. It does not matter if there are wards preventing you from leaving and returning, the wards will not recognize this form of transportation."

"Thank you for that Jade. I believe you should return to your coven, should you need me, you will know where to find me." Her mistress whispered a spell and she knew that she would always be able to find her. Smiling, her mistress faded into the shadows and she hugged her children to her and started to run back through the forest the way she came, feeling much lighter and in better spirit that she would be able to rest soon.

* * *

Severus Snape had never encountered such a problem like the one he was in throughout his life. Being a half blood had recently made most of the girls in his house off-limits. However, Raven and Travis were both purebloods and yet their parents were staying neutral in this war. He knew of his soon to be role as spy and decided to make every moment of his last year last. In a year an a couple of days, he would bear the dark mark that marked those in the service of the Dark Lord.

The, however, was not as much of a problem as the one that hadn't left his mind since fifth year began. He was finally willing to accept he had feelings for both Raven and Travis and was now feeling much lighter and ready to tell them how he felt, if only he could find them. He had searched the entire castle and some of the grounds in just over three hours and he could not find them. Annoyed that now of all times they were not hanging off him, he made his way into his dorm and into the shower. He shared the room with Travis, Parker Nott, Andre LaFolle and Marshal Jones. However, next year they would have their own private rooms to allow them to study of their N.E.W.T.'s in peace, a gift Salazar had left his students before departing from the castle forever.

Severus thought over how he had come to discover his, desire, for the two and that left his decidedly turned on. Trying to cover it up with a towel, he walked out of the bathroom and into the empty room only to find it not as empty as it had once been. Travis and Raven were sitting on his bed grinning at him and his erection like the cat that ate the canary. _Now I find them,_ Severus thought in slight annoyance as he marched over to the two and flat out told them that he wanted them and that they could stop the games they had been playing to seduce him. Grinning, the two leaned up and kissed him and Severus decided that he had never been happier.

* * *

Lily smiled shyly up at James as he hugged her. He had never been so happy in his entire life. Lily had agreed to be his girlfriend and to sneak into Hogsmeade with him that evening. _Life cannot get any better_ he thought with a grin. However, he was proven wrong when Lily got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. _Never mind, now I can die a happy man_ James thought before asking permission to deepen the kiss. He was pleased that Lily allowed him to and thus began a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Peter hated relationships. Since ending his with Patricia back in December, he had had to find someone of suitable blood with which he could have a relationship with and marry. Not many knew that the Pettigrew family was pureblood but they had maintained their status through well-placed marriages and good children. His mother, the only child of a marriage between a Crabbe and a Goyle, left him with less desirable traits but his fathers smile left many girls weak at the knees. It was the only thing he had of his father who had died before he had started Hogwarts. His mother had become very protective of her son and wished for him to inherit his father's ability with a wand.

However, it seemed that the Crabbe and Goyle in him had won out in the magical department but his mother let that slide a little. After all, he could do all of the unforgivables properly and that made her very pleased. She had become an advocate for the Dark Lord amongst their pureblood peers while in the privacy of a quiet tea, but the ministry saw her as a gentle woman whose love for her son sometimes blinded her. It had been her idea for him to meet with the Dark Lord about joining and since then, he knew that the Death Eater path was for him for many reasons. One, he was a coward beneath the Gryffindor act, two, his mother was his only true family and he wished to keep her happy, and three, he believed mudbloods like Lily Evans distracted purebloods like James Potter from the things that really mattered, like blood, brother hood, and excellence.

He didn't know what to do though, now that he was in an arranged marriage and could not chose his bride from a list of girls like his mother had originally promised. He had told his friends that he was going to be able to chose his future wife and now he had to tell them it had all been arranged since he had been young. This was very upsetting to him. However, the girl came from old money, like him, if he remembered, and if he remembered, she wasn't so bad on the eyes when she wasn't having an acne attack. Pricilla Gamp, Fifth year, Slytherin, brown hair, brown eyes, small, big breasts. Everything a man like him could desire. He only hoped she was not clingy and annoying.

* * *

Monday night found the Marauders and the sixth year Gryffindor girls sitting in the recently cleaned dorm of the Marauders, all talking about whatever popped up. James decided to break his and Lily's news first.

"Guys, Lily and I are officially dating." The statement was meat by a lot of finally's and a lot of rolled eyes. Blushing, Lily looked down as James grinned and winked at her. Peter got out his letter and went next.

"Guys, apparently, my mom forgot but I've been in an arranged marriage since I was little. I am to marry Pricilla Gamp on the 12 of July, 1979." That was meat silence before Jane put a comforting hand on Peter's before they all started to talk about Pricilla. According to Jane who had met her at lots of boring dinner parties, she like the color purple and wore her hair down as often as she could. Her favorite subject had been Potions the last time the two had talked ("she kept talking about all the potions and it left me with a huge head ache" Jane had commented during her monologue of the witch) and her best friends were her housemates in her year, Demelza Wildsmith, Julia Chittock and Artemis Moon.

They all talked well into the night and before anyone realized, Jane had gone to spend time with Fabian, Hermione had fallen asleep next to Sirius on his bed, Morgan and Remus had disappeared to their room and Lily had followed Hermione's lead by falling asleep next to James on his bed. Magnolia had disappeared too, off to the Room of Requirement to train. Peter had fallen asleep last, wondering where Magnolia, Remus and Morgan had gone before deciding to find out tomorrow.

* * *

Tuesday classes had been canceled as everyone was going home the next day. Tuesday was spent with people not from their own house and people who they knew they would not see until September. Many knew that come September, many purebloods would return to school cold and wearing equally cold engagement rings. The war was becoming unbearable to even those sheltered inside Hogwarts' walls. Hermione hoped that she could have a quiet summer but she knew that between demons, vampires, elves, dark magic users and light magic users, a quiet summer was out of the question, especially with a mother like Victoria Crest. She had only met the woman once but she knew that this summer was going to be spent inside a gym and pinned to a mat or outside facing off against an ever growing darkness. Hermione's one hope was that Voldemort continued to think of demons as a childhood story to make kids take their medicine and go to bed early.

Wednesday morning found students eating their last breakfast and packing last minute items. Seventh years mournfully said goodbye to the halls that they had dwelled in for seven years and the rest told the castle that they would see it in a few months. June 15 was one of the saddest day in Hogwarts.

When everyone was on the train and 11 O'clock hit, many seventh years had started to cry as well as the professors that were left on the platform. Mournful waves between the professors the seventh years were exchanged as the train went off to London once again.

Hermione leaned into Sirius, Lily into James, Morgan into Remus, Jane had left to find Fabian, Peter had left to speak with Pricilla, and Magnolia leaned into the window. The last half of sixth year had been one heck of a ride and next year would be their last year in the protection of the castle. They knew they would make the most of it. They had to; those memories would stick with them for the rest of their lives and in times of war that might only be a few months after they graduate.

When the train pulled into the station at 5pm, many student rubbed the tears from their eyes as they quickly rushed to their parents' sides to feel the sense of safety that only a parent could bring. They had all left Hogwarts and were now back in the real world, back in the world where many were murdered and even more were disappearing daily. The war was becoming larger and soon the Aurors would be recruiting while the students were still in school and that was something no one wanted.

When everyone had left, Hermione, Morgan and Magnolia turned to a woman wearing a cloak and robes of the deepest blue. Her hood was up but you could see the long dark hair cascading down the front of her cloak and robes. Pulling back her hood after checking for anyone else, the woman revealed herself. Victoria Crest in all stunning beauty was there. Never before had she stepped on the platform since leaving after her seventh year but she felt that it was time to meet all three daughters together.

Victoria Crest didn't look a day over 25. He dark hair still held life to it, her blue eyes still sparkled, her lips remained full and red and there was not a wrinkle to be seen on her porcelain skin. Stretching out a perfectly manicured hand, she beckoned her daughters over a quickly drew out a portkey on a chain. The small gold flute on the gold chain glittered in the sunlight that shone down on the train and platform. The girls touched in and within seconds they were spinning straight into a crazy summer.

**Should I end this story here and start the sequel or write about their summers and start the sequel with September 1, 1977? Please answer in a review or a pm! Thank you,**

**Nymphie**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I had attempted to edit the story before moving on. After four months I decided that was a bad idea as I was not getting very far and decided to go on with the story to the end before editing it. Sorry for the delay!**

**A/N2: Sorry for the delay again but after the major storm I lost power for a week and with my power and my opened documents which happened to be this so I've had to rewrite it from scratch, hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only the characters I created and the plot line.**

Chapter 11: Of Demons, Crest Manor and Purebloods

_Last time:_

_Victoria Crest didn't look a day over 25. He dark hair still held life to it, her blue eyes still sparkled, her lips remained full and red and there was not a wrinkle to be seen on her porcelain skin. Stretching out a perfectly manicured hand, she beckoned her daughters over and quickly drew out a portkey on a chain. The small gold flute on the gold chain glittered in the sunlight that shone down on the train and platform. The girls touched in and within seconds they were spinning straight into a crazy summer._

_Now:_

As soon as the girls arrived at Crest Manor, they were escorted into the Great Room of the house and their trunks were whisked away by house elves, something Hermione immediately noticed and frowned at but had already promised Magnolia and Morgan that she would not argue with her mother until she knew the woman better. Their mother then turned to face them with an unreadable face before she frown, sighed and started to speak.

"Girls, did Hogwarts make you lose all of your manners? Backs straight! Heads up! Shoulders back! Hands at your sides! Feet parallel! And if I catch any of you three looking like low class slags you will not be leaving the manor for a month, even if it means missing some of your last year at Hogwarts. Now that that's out of the way, Hermione, I had Charta, your personal elf, check your trunk and your clothes are, well hideous. Why didn't you two take her shopping?"

"Well Mother, we were trying to be discreet," said Magnolia, "We didn't want people to know we were sisters and we didn't want people to think Hermione was just friends with us for our money so we never really went shopping."

"Alright point taken I guess. Tomorrow we will go to Milan and start your new wardrobe Hermione, and add to your wardrobes Morgan and Magnolia. I see you two have grown some as well. Now tell me all about Hogwarts." An elf popped into the room as Morgan started to speak and left just as quickly. "Actually dinner is almost ready so go change and meet in the family dining room, we have no company tonight." With that she left and Morgan and Magnolia shower Hermione up to their quarters.

The girls were given the entire West Wing while their mother had the entire East Wing. The South Wing, where they had entered, was where the Great Room, the ballrooms, dinning rooms, libraries and sitting rooms were located. The North Wing was for guests during high society times. The Crest family was the host of many balls throughout the summer and fall months. The Malfoy family took over many in late fall and winter while the spring months were the property of the Black family. Other families held balls during those months but non as grand as the big three families. After Morgan had finished telling Hermione the lay out of the house and how society seasons worked, Magnolia took over with the finer points of society and who they were and who they were not allowed to socialize with outside of balls. Then the two girls took turns informing her of what their mother would do tomorrow. While all of this was going on Hermione was trying to pay attention to the exhausting route they had taken. Up down right left up up down right right left up left right down left right right up. She wasn't even sure that was the route they had taken but then they reached an ornate door, similar to the one she had seen in the Great Room they had entered into.

"This is the door to our quarters and if you are wondering why it looks very similar to the one in the Great Room than you are right in thinking that it is. That's the short cut to get to our rooms but we had to fill you in on everything so we took the long way. Mother has a secret passageway as well through her personal sitting room." Morgan laughed at Hermione's features as she told her this.

"Oh come now," said Morgan, "at least we don't have to work out tonight." Hermione hit her but said nothing. "Well if that's all, Magnolia will you do the honors of showing Hermione our Wing?" Magnolia nodded and placed her hand on the door. It swung open and revealed the most amazing space Hermione had ever witnessed.

The room was situated like a loft she had looked at in New York City when she and her adoptive mother had looked at Wizard colleges the summer before sixth year. The loft had been perfectly located between her top three schools. It looks like she wont be going to New York to continue her education anymore but the made up for it many times over.

There was a Great Room with a white marble fireplace on the same wall as the door with a painted white mantel that held a giant mirror over it, a pot for floo powder, and several pictures of them as babies. Around the room were a few comfy couches in a gold tint, a few armchairs in a striking white and several tables ranging from small to medium in size in a mahogany wood. The room was completed with soft blue that held a thin gold stripe near the top and ornate white crown molding. The ceiling was painted the same shade as the couches held a grand crystal chandelier that when the dying sunlight hit it made the room erupt with small rainbows of light. The adjacent wall on the left side of the fireplace held the large windows that went out in a semi circle. There was a window bench that was painted white and had blue cushions the same shade as the walls. Shear curtains that would close off the area for a semi balance of privacy if you wished to be alone in the room flanked the windows. The next wall that was directly across from the door held three separate doors; each colored white with a gold nameplate that held a different name. The last wall, the adjacent wall next to the entrance door held three more doors that were the same color of the walls to blend in. Walking up to them, the closest one led to a planning room, the middle one led to their own personal library/study which she vowed to further inspect later, and the last door held a giant bathroom.

The bathroom was as wide as it was narrow. A false window was placed directly across from the door giving in light with what corresponded outside. On Hermione's right was a giant shower with porcelain-tiled floors and white marble walls with a glass door. Next to the shower was a giant circular Jacuzzi that could also serve as a bath. Across from the tub was a toilet and next to the toilet was a giant countertop in the same color marble as the shower walls. It held three sinks and had a giant mirror on the wall for the entire length of the counter. Each sink had three draws underneath it for storage and in between each sink and set of thee draws was 1 big space closed in with cabinet doors. All of this was in the same mahogany wood that was in the Great Room. The floors were tiled in slate that was charmed to feel like you were walking on the softest carpet. Exiting the bathroom, her sisters led her to the first door that read Magnolia.

Magnolia's room was painted in whites and pinks, mimicking her namesake. A giant magnolia flower was painted above her bed, which was made of mahogany wood again with four posts going three-quarters of the way up to her high ceilings. Her bed was pushed up against the far wall next to a false window that let in more light. A mahogany night side table was placed next to her bed and a few feet away was a small set of draws that held some clothes that didn't fit in her walk-in closet on the right wall next to the door. The ceiling was charmed to mimic a calm skyline with fluffy white clouds and clear blue skies. It contained a floating light that reminded Hermione of a pixie. It turned out to be a soft pink magnolia flower pixie that was loyal to Magnolia and lit her room for her. Her desk was on the same wall as the door once again made of mahogany with a comfy straight-backed armchair.

The next room they visited was Morgan. The room was hexagonal and a bit more spacious than Magnolia's. On the large wall opposite the door was a large, four-poster queen sized mahogany bed with a flowing canopy of sheer green. The walls were painted white with the ceiling painted the same green as the canopy. On wall to the right of the bed was a painting that she had done of a garden fairy. It was beautiful and looked a lot like their friend Lily. Next to the painting was a messy desk and next to the desk was a bookcase filled with books. On the other wall next to the bed was a chalkboard that was covered with different reminders and doodle. Next to that was an armoire that acted like a walk-in closet. What was next to that shocked Hermione. It was a wall covered with pictures that had been taken of Morgan and her friends and family through out the years. Awed by all of the memories she had missed out on, the three girls ventured to Hermione's room.

Hermione slowly opened the door to see how their mother had decorated her room. She gasped as she stared at the expansive room. There was a huge window taking up half of the wall on the left side of the room. Her bed was pushed into the corner between the window and the next wall opposite the door. On the same wall as the window, a desk sat facing out to the gardens and grounds. Over the bed was a tac-board to stick pictures in and little reminders and a hanging pendant light that she could use when reading during the night. On the next wall was a door that led to her walk-in closet and next to the door was a miniature library built into the wall. All of the furnishings were mahogany as they were in the previous rooms. This was a room truly built to her taste.

"Guys, this is amazing! Mother has such good taste," Hermione exclaimed to her sisters' relief. They had been worried she would hate it and cause a fuss about it. Smiling, they led told Hermione to get ready for dinner as dinner started in an hour.

"What time is it? Why do we need to get ready so soon?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Every first night back from school and last night before going back to school- excluding balls- we have a formal dinner as a family. It has been a tradition since Hogwarts opened and the first Crest women attended it," explained Morgan. Hermione nodded as Magnolia rushed into the bathroom with Morgan hot on her heels trying to take the bathroom from her. Hermione walked back into her room and noticed that an Elf had set out a beautiful set of light green robes. Walking into Morgan's room, she saw the witch trying on her light pink robes. Magnolia's light purple robes were hanging on the door of the bathroom so she could get ready faster.

Hermione went back into her room and picked a book from her mini-library, Arsenius Jigger'sMagical Drafts and Potions. Opening the book, she started with the introduction and before she knew it, she was half was through the third chapter and Morgan was banging on her door, telling her to shower because they only had half an hour left. Marking her place, Hermione entered the lavish bathroom and showered. After finishing up in the bathroom, Hermione raced to her room, curled her hair and did her make up with one of the handy spells she remembered Lavender talking about. She missed the '90's, not that she would admit that out loud but there was so much more there. But in return she now had her family so she wasn't too upset. Slipping on her robes and slipping into a pair of pure white four inch pumps that she had found next to her robes. Closing her door behind her, she found her two sisters waiting.

Magnolia had on her light purple robes with sliver three-inch sling backs and she had curled her hair as well. Morgan had left her hair straight, only curling the bottoms to give it a light bounce, and she wore her light pink robes and nude kitty heels. They smiled at each other before going to the dining room where they met their mother who was dressed in cerulean blue robes and gold pumps. She, too, wore her hair straight but she didn't curl the bottom.

"Come girls, we are heading out tonight, there is a big dinner at the Potter's tonight. The Malfoy's, the Black's, the Abbott's, the Bones', the Jones', the Longbottom's and a bunch more families will be there. Now, into the fire, we're almost too late." With that, she waved her wand over the girls to make sure no one suspected that they were sisters and pushed the three girls into the fire. They all stumbled out into the Potters' welcoming embrace.

"Hello girls," said Mrs. Potter as she hugged and kiss each on the cheek, stepping next to them, she greeted Victoria and then began to ask for their names.

"I'm Hermione West, Mrs. Crest has graciously allowed me into her home for the summer as my parents were killed earlier this year by Death Eaters." Mrs. Potter nodded sadly before turning to Morgan.

"I'm Morgan Brest, I grew up in Toulouse, France and attended Beauxbatons until Hermione arrived actually, we both arrived the same day. Mrs. Crest has graciously offered her home for me this summer as my parents were also killed by Death Eaters, in their will they wished for me to attend Hogwarts to finish my education so that is why I am here now." Mrs. Potter smiled at her sadly before Magnolia began to speak.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Mrs. Potter, I do hope that the party is as amazing as last time, I was wondering if you invited Lily Evans, I know you know that James has been head of heels for her for quite some time…" Magnolia trailed off as Mrs. Potter put on a smile like a cat that ate the canary.

"Actually Magnolia, I did invite her, of course not many purebloods would have been happy with that so she is pretending to be a distant cousin that James is very fond of, most don't think this weird at all surprisingly. She is going by the name Marie Dubois. We've charmed her hair black, her eyes blue and made her facial features a bit more aristocratic for the evening. And how many times have I told you to call me Rachel, Magnolia, after knowing you since you were a baby I think it would be appropriate. Oh Morgan and Hermione, you two should call me Rachel as I hear you are both adults. Just wondering, what does Hogwarts think your status is?"

"They think we're both purebloods although they don't really accept me because I am American but my parents were British," replied Hermione. Mrs. Potter nodded in acceptance knowing that there would be no fighting going on at the party due to blood. "Is Sirius here perchance," Hermione asked timidly.

Mrs. Potter smiled kindly and told them to go into the Great Hall as they would find James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and "Marie" there. They thanked her, bid their mother goodbye for the time and went off into the crowd. They soon found their friends and went over to join them,. After taking a fluke of champagne from a waiting House Elf and Hermione communicating with them through eye contact, they walked over to their friends. Remus and Sirius almost dropped their wine glasses as they noticed the three girls. They walked towards their respective girlfriends and, after kissing them they rejoined the group and began to talk and mingle with other guests their age.

After discussing Potions with Narcissa, talking politics with Lucius-much to the boys' displeasure- and saying a polite hello to the Prewetts, the Moons, the Abbotts, the Longbottoms, the Jones', the Bones', and a few other families with children their age, they found Jane talking with Pricilla and Peter, Jane embraced the three girls and Peter nodded to them before starting a Quidditch discussion with the boys who were more than happy to oblige. The girls turned towards Pricilla to get a good look at her.

Pricilla wore her hair down in waves with a half-pony holding it back from her face. Her eyes were lined with brown liner and gold eye shadow brought out the high points in her eyes. Her lips were painted a soft pink that complimented her blushing cheeks and she fore dainty diamonds on her ears, neck and left wrist. Her robes were of a deep purple, a royal purple, and her flats were a complimentary shade of tan.

"Hello," Lily started and took a breath to remember her name properly, "I'm Marie Dubois, I'm James' distant cousin, who are you?" Lily certainly played the part of a stuck up pureblood well. The mask she wore was indifferent and she even schooled her eyes to not give away her true feelings. Hermione decided that teaching Lily Occlumency would be of the utmost importance this year.

"Oh, hello, my name is Pricilla Gamp, I'm Peter's fiancée. I've never seen you in Hogwarts. Do you go? Hello Magnolia, Hermione, Morgan." The other three girls nodded a greeting towards Pricilla as they realized that they had met her in the Library while studying for exams. She had seemed nice enough and had helped her study for her History, Transfiguration and Charms O.W.L's one random Sunday in the Library.

Lily took this time to school herself and come up with a lie that she could remember for the rest of the summer. "I'm home schooled by my Uncle who used to teach at L'Académie de la Magie, the boys school in France that works with Beauxbatons. He lives in Monaco now so I really don't spend much time here in England, this is the first time I've gone to one of these parties as my uncle has me doing a lot of magic to make me into a first class witch." Hermione was really starting to appreciate Lily's skills and Magnolia and Morgan were beginning to catch onto her train of thought. The three looked at each other and nodded. This went unnoticed by all except Peter who thought it strange but decided that they had accepted Pricilla and that was what the nod was for. Hermione caught Peter's eye as "Marie" and Pricilla started a discussion on Potions. Hermione quickly gazed into Peter's mind using her Vampire powers and discovered he really thought "Marie" was James' cousin and he was going to join Voldemort's ranks when he turned 18, on March 17. He also appeared to be collecting a file on her and her sisters. Quickly pulling out she noticed the Sirius was looking at her. She smiled and turned on a bit of her Hypnosis charm to charm Sirius for the night, she didn't know when she would see him again and she had been dying to try this power out.

Sirius didn't know what came over him but one second he was wondering what Hermione was doing staring at Peter and the next they were kissing. Smiling down at her, they took two more fluke of champagne before moving to the dining room for dinner with the rest of their friends and guests. Lily didn't slip up the entire night, which made James and the girls that knew very happy. They all danced after dinner and by midnight most of the guests were leaving. When the party was over Lily and James retired to his room to spend sometime together as she had to floo home in the morning, Mrs. Potter had said it was alright for them to spend the night as long as they didn't do anything. It was obvious that they would be engaged by the end of the year so they would over look this tonight. Scampering upstairs, the two bid everyone goodnight as they disappeared up the grand marble staircase of Potter Manor. Peter left through Floo and Remus told Sirius he was going to their room after he said goodnight to Morgan.

After kissing Sirius goodnight, Hermione along with Morgan and Magnolia went to find their mother. They found her fighting a demon in the large powder room on the ground floor of Potter Manor. Quickly getting into battle mode, the girls drew the knives they always had attached to their thighs and threw them at the ugly green Demon. The knives embedded themselves into the demon and sizzled as the poison on them destroyed the demon into goo. Victoria wiped her brow as she cleaned the powder room with her wand and freshened herself up. After making sure that their mother was alright, they said goodnight to the elder Potters who had not noticed anything off and went home to add this monster to the book. With help from their mother they had added their first demon and had killed him all in one night. The girls knew that after this they weren't leaving the Manor, the look in their mother's eyes told them that she wanted them completely prepared by the end of the summer, no ifs and or buts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy with homework and college visits and writing college essays. I'll try to update more often now!**

**A/N: I'm writing this chapter in two or more parts so I can update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

Chapter 12: A Summer of Training, Boys and Parties part 1

_Last Time:_

_After kissing Sirius goodnight, Hermione along with Morgan and Magnolia went to find their mother. They found her fighting a demon in the large powder room on the ground floor of Potter Manor. Quickly getting into battle mode, the girls drew the knives they always had attached to their thighs and threw them at the ugly green Demon. The knives embedded themselves into the demon and sizzled as the poison on them destroyed the demon into goo. Victoria wiped her brow as she cleaned the powder room with her wand and freshened herself up. After making sure that their mother was alright, they said goodnight to the elder Potters who had not noticed anything off and went home to add this monster to the book. With help from their mother they had added their first demon and had killed him all in one night. The girls knew that after this they weren't leaving the Manor, the look in their mother's eyes told them that she wanted them completely prepared by the end of the summer, no ifs and or buts._

_Now:_

The girls spent every second that they were not eating or sleeping studying demons and training. Their mother had turned into a drill sergeant. The girls were exhausted mentally and physically by the time August came around. August was when their mother had promised to slow down and thankfully she did. The girls now had the morning to sleep in or study pureblood society in Great Britain while the afternoons were dedicated to studying and training to fight demons.

"I can't wait for the Malfoy ball!" screeched Morgan one morning at breakfast. Hermione spit her drink out in shock while Victoria quickly scolded her daughter for her outburst. Magnolia just sat there gazing off not eating much. Her lack of reaction alerted the other three that something was amiss.

"What's wrong Magi?" asked Morgan.

"Nothing really. You know Brian. Well I broke up with him and I wish I hadn't but if I'm completely honest, I know I won't survive this war and I do not wish for him to get attached. Yes I love him but my sense of duty to fighting demons and Voldemort out weighs my love for him." Victoria looked as if she would start crying. One of her daughters knew of her own death and was not giving up on living to fight. It made her proud that her daughter was strong but giving up on love was stupid.

"Are you sure, Magi?" asked Hermione, "Giving up love is much harder than dying, I hear."

"Yes, he should find someone more stable that I and he should have a life."

"If that is what you wish, then we will all support you and be there for you," whispered Victoria before she left the room in an undignified flee. Her sobs could be heard from the dining room as she walked up the large echoing staircase.

"I know I hurt her but I can't bring myself to care about that. She will most likely out live me and I don't want her to have to take care of any kids I would have left behind. I know that I would have married Brian and had children with him if we had stayed together. I don't want that to happen though. Brian deserves a wife that can survive a war and give him a loving family and I can't do that." The three sisters hugged each other, crying knowing their sisters faith and wondering whom else would die.

The Malfoy Ball was held on August the 7th at exactly 7 O'clock in the evening. It was a black tie affair and only true Purebloods were invited. Hermione soon learned that there were a lot more purebloods in the 1970's than there were in the 1990's, or at least more that were not in hiding.

The girls arrived at exactly 7:15, the correct time to arrive for a family of their status and the Malfoy's were more than happy to see that they had arrived. The Crest family was probably the only family that out ranked the Malfoy family.

The girls had decided to match that evening. They each wore a black high end robe with a their favorite dresses underneath. They were the same dresses that they had worn to the Potters but knew that they could get away with repeating the dress. No one would be removing their robes at this party. Their mother had opted for gold robes with a red dress. All four wore the same 2" black heels.

When they arrived at the door, they discovered that the Malfoy's had 'forgotten' to tell them something. They had forgotten to inform them that the guest of honor was a demon.

**I'll write more soon! Please review It helps me write!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am a horrible person. I finished the story and then forgot to post it! I'll be posting the chapter in 2-week intervals to see what kind of reactions I get from you guys. Sorry for making you wait! School got way too busy. **

**Also, on another note, this will be the second to last chapter before the sequel. I decided that this story was to be the background everyone had to read as its not very good and the earlier chapters aren't edited. I do not have time to go back and edit nor do I have the original copies of the chapter, as this is a new computer. So there will be two other chapters besides this one before 7****th**** year starts and the real story actually begins. Thank you for being patient with me!**

Chapter 13: Lucifer

_Last Time:_

_The girls had decided to match that evening. They each wore a black high end robe with a their favorite dresses underneath. They were the same dresses that they had worn to the Potters but knew that they could get away with repeating the dress. No one would be removing their robes at this party. Their mother had opted for gold robes with a red dress. All four wore the same 2" black heels._

_When they arrived at the door, they discovered that the Malfoy's had 'forgotten' to tell them something. They had forgotten to inform them that the guest of honor was a demon._

_Now:_

Lucifer, otherwise known as Ignotus S. Harcourt, "distant cousin" of rising Ministry employee Cornelius Fudge, stood at the front of the room as he was addressed as the Guest of Honor for the night. The Crest Family bristled, knowing that demon had killed a number of their ancestors but could not do much to stop it. If only they had held more Balls and gatherings this season, they might not have this problem.

"Mother what do we do!" Exclaimed Morgan as she slowly reached for the dagger hidden under he robes.

"Nothing. We wait to see what he wants. He is the only one here tonight so he was either not expecting us or has a something to say. I wonder…" she trailed off, leaving her daughters to wonder exactly what was going on. "I trust you girls will be able to handle any negotiations he may like to make. I have other matters to attend to. It seems there is a dark lord trying to sabotage some of my carefully crafted plans. Just know that if I do not survive the night that I love you both and my will has been updated to include all of you."

"Mother, please don't go, what's the worst he can do?" exclaimed Magnolia, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"A lot," whispered Hermione who hugged her mother and told her she loved her before letting her sisters say their good byes. As they watched their mothers retreating back, they held each other's hands while they tried to gain control of their emotions. Every Crest woman knew when they were to die, a curse gifted to them long ago, but that did not make this any easier.

Lucifer and Abraxas Malfoy had finished welcoming and thanking the guests for arriving right before dinner was served, leaving the girls plenty of time to think up strategies for what they would do if the negotiations went to hell in a hand basket. They kept to themselves as the dancing started, even going as far as to avoid the Potters and Sirius, who had come as their guest, before they finally found Lucifer, dancing with Cordelia Burke, a spinster in the making as she kept turning down suitable husbands. Hermione decided she would be the one to cut in, knowing just touching the demon would make her skin crawl.

Just as she was about to cut in the song ended and Cordelia rushed away, giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to slip in and get Lucifer away to the back gardens where her sisters had gone. The back gardens of Malfoy Manor were where the rose bushes were planted. The pink and white blossoms in the dying summer season were still just as gorgeous as they had been at the beginning.

"Might I have the next dance?" asked Hermione, looking right into Lucifer's eyes. He didn't flinch like she had hoped he would, but smirked and laughed, before taking her hand and twirling her onto the dance floor.

"And what might I ask, would have a Crest daughter willingly dancing with myself? Perhaps you are here to vanquish me, which I assure you would be a very difficult and messy task resulting in the death of the majority of the people here in this very room."

"No, Lucifer-"

"Please, call her Ignotus here, it would not do to have my cover blown you know."

"Very well. Ignotus, you are pretty much unarmed, have no back up nearby appear to have no ulterior motives that we can distinguish other than a chance to reinstate negotiations with us. Am I correct so far?"

Lucifer smirked and the two continued to dance before he led her outside to where her sisters were waiting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND DOING?" Sirius whisper-yelled at James. The two were with James' parents and Jane and her parents and one of Jane's older, unmarried cousins, Maria.

"I don't know but maybe we can find out. It looks like she's going to try to ask that Harcourt guy to dance, lets ask Jane and her cousin to dance." Sirius nodded before asking Maria for a dance, while James asked Jane for a dance. The two accepted and were led out onto the floor and quickly maneuvered to where Hermione and Ignotus Harcourt were dancing.

"So how old are-" Maria started to ask before Sirius shushed her and explained that his girlfriend was with a strange man and he needed to find out why. Maria nodded, understanding that younger men were often times easily prone to jealously before letting her mind wander to the handsome squib she was to meet when she returned to Italy.

James, Jane and Sirius all tuned into to what Hermione and Ignotus were saying just as the conversation started.

"_And what might I ask, would have … which I assure you would be a very difficult and messy task resulting in the death of…"_

"_No… -"_

"_Please, call her Ignotus here, it would not do to have…"_

"_Very well. Ignotus, you are pretty much … other than a chance to reinstate negotiations with us. Am I correct so far?"_

When the couple danced farther away and left to go to the gardens, Sirius quickly left his dance partner in the hands of an unnamed ministry official who had wished to cut in while he, James and Jane all left to follow Hermione.

"What the hell was that, it was too loud to hear everything but it sounded like they knew each other. And what kind of negotiations!" Sirius was beyond panicked before James slapped him and told him to pull himself together. Jane was looking worried at the thought that the negotiations could be for marriage but as they followed, they were met with a sight that they would never forget.

"Well, well, well, it's the sisters three! Never would I have expected the utmost esteemed pleasure-"

"Oh cut the shit, lets get to the chase," Morgan cut Lucifer off and proceeded to conjure three metal chairs for them to sit in while they discussed.

"And where is your…lovely mother this evening?"

"Dying," was Magnolia's sharp response before Lucifer bowed his head and smiled.

"I had forgotten that curse I had placed upon your family. To always know ones death, how delightful. I wonder if I shall see her in Hell or if her spirit will be elevated to the ranks of Gabriel…"

"Oh please, this isn't time for you to curse your old brethren. We have negotiations to get to and we have to get organized for the coming years and war. It would not do to have this go on until another kills the dark tosser. We need him dead NOW!" Hermione practically roared as she finished off her mini rant. Huffing, she sat down when Morgan pulled at her dress robes while Lucifer smirked.

"I'm going to cast privacy spells, it would not do to have anyone hear this negotiations, wizard or demon alike. I shudder to think what would happen if the true nature of the extent magic was released to the rest of the wizarding world," Morgan said before casting wards and privacy charms around the area.

James, Sirius and Jane had heard a fourth of the conversation before the wards were cast and most of what they had heard had been from Hermione's mouth. Apparently there was much more to these three "best friends" than they really knew.

"So, what we now know is they are trying to combat this new Dark Lord that's killing everyone and that they are sisters. But we still don't know who that guy is! The way he was smirking reminded me an awful lot of Malfoy senior but I guess that we should forget what we heard and bury it deep within our minds. This does not seem like something either side should find out about. Dumbledore would be furious with them for trying to partake in this war, if it does result in war, and this new upstart Dark Lord who's killing everyone would try to have them killed and made an example for all those who try to oppose him. Lets go back to the Ballroom and try to have a good night. If they want to tell us they will but there are probably major security risks, which would be why they originally went to different schools. Lets go guys! They are not cheating on anyone!" Jane pleaded with the boys before they agreed.

Sirius was confused, why was his girlfriend keeping secrets from him. Before he realized that he had secrets as well. One day they would both have to come clean to each other but for now, he was happy she was not cheating on him or attempting to cheat on him. He and James returned to James' parents while Jane went off to find her cousin and parents, determined to keep three of her best friends secrets, even if it cost her her life.

The negotiations with Lucifer went to the very end of the party, though they had not come to much of a decision. Their absences were not noticed and when they left, no one asked where their mother was.

Lucifer, just before they flooed home, arranged with them for a contract to be signed at a neutral area in five days time which would stop all demon vanquishing for the next five years. The contract would also state that the demons would have no part in any war for the next 250 years, a small time for demons but a decently long time for wizards.

When the sisters got home, they all curled up in their mother's bed and wept, knowing she would no longer be there to help them and teach them. They slept there and the next morning, went down to breakfast to find the Daily Prophet headline screaming that the Aurors had found the body of Lady Crest. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner were skipped that day as they spent the majority of it crying, removing people from the wards who had access to their property, cleaning out their mother's room, and Owling the Goblins to arrange for the Will to be read the following day at their manor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The End Of The Summer

_Last Time:_

_When the sisters got home, they all curled up in their mother's bed and wept, knowing she would no longer be there to help them and teach them. They slept there and the next morning, went down to breakfast to find the Daily Prophet headline screaming that the Aurors had found the body of Lady Crest. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner were skipped that day as they spent the majority of it crying, removing people from the wards who had access to their property, cleaning out their mother's room, and Owling the Goblins to arrange for the Will to be read the following day at their manor._

_Now:_

The Goblins came and went in the span of an hour, the reading had taken all of twenty minutes but they had had to discuss how their accounts would be managed and how the estate would be divided up, should they all live to reach their 21st birthdays. They had also gotten many letters from their friends, wondering how they were and if they needed anything or wanted to talk, they were welcome to rely on them. This heartened them to no end but knew that they would not be talking about their mother's death anytime soon.

They finished cleaning their mother's room shortly after breakfast. Her clothes were all sealed away, along with her shoes, make up and jewelry for when the girls would have need of them while the bed was stripped of its sheets, furniture covered in white linen and the bathroom stripped of its towels and toiletries. The one thing they kept in the room was her bottle of perfume, which they sprayed one last time before they shut and locked the door, never to be entered until the next time it was needed.

The only things they had moved to their room from their mother's was her parchments and books of all things magical, economical and ancient. The books were added to their own collection while the lose parchments were placed in a locked drawer in one of the side tabled that could only be opened by a password-charm combination.

After the trying day they had had, the girls changed into swimming costumes and entered the large bath. Lavender, Vanilla and Rose scented candles were lit and a large basket filled with chocolate was brought to them by the elves along with a charmed record player to play their mothers favorites. They spent the rest of the day in the bath crying and eating chocolate and reminiscing before moving their beds together in their common room and falling asleep.

The next few days passed in a blur before they left their sanctuary of the manor and braved the outside world. The café Lucifer had arranged for them to meet at was in the muggle world, where they would not be noticed.

"Hello ladies, would you like a table?" The blond waitress asked once she noticed them girls.

"No, we're meeting a friend of ours, is he here by chance?" Magnolia asked.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Harcourt, he's at the back table, let me show you to him." The waitress led them to the back where Lucifer stood to greet the girls, allowed them to order so the waitress would leave them alone for a while, before pulling out the contract they had written at the Malfoy Ball and a Blood Quill to sign it in.

"Wait! I want to read it over first to make sure you didn't add anything to it, Lucifer!" Hermione growled before reading it over, words, numbers and the signatures of every active and inactive demon.

"Good, we'll sign." And they did, the three Crest sisters signed on the dotted line and, until they were 22, they would not be allowed to vanquish a demon, nor would a demon meddle in wizarding affairs. They just had to hope that their muggle counter-parts with the basic magics would be able to fight off any problems they would have until the sisters were allowed to fight again. The war with Voldemort was one step closer to ending. The uncomfortable scratching on the back of her hand reminded her of her fifth year when she had been in and out of detention with that toady ministry woman named Umbridge. She hoped that the woman would be kinder this time around but she wasn't holding out hope.

The contract had just been duplicated and given to the respective parties to be placed in safe keeping when the waitress returned with their drinks, not noticing the drying blood on the backs of their hands nor the self-satisfied smirks each party had. They lingered only to finish their drinks before allowing Lucifer to pay, as was appropriate of a gentleman, before returning home to place the contract with the rest of their mother's papers and then a possible outing to the cinema to have a good cry at a sad movie.

The days leading to their return to Hogwarts were filled with chaos and confusion as the sisters arranged for their books and supplies to be received by the elves and they debated what they would take to school.

They had not talked to any of their friends since they had responded to their kind letters of consolation. Hermione and Morgan were nervous about how they would be treated by their boyfriends while Magnolia wondered how long they could keep their secrets from the Headmaster.

When September 1st rolled around, they left the Manor, closing it off to everyone but the elves and themselves, and promptly dissapparated to the platform with their trunks shrunk and stored in their pockets. They had yet to find their friends so they got a compartment and sat down, waiting for the train to leave and wondering what their year would look like, now that the war was about to pick up.


End file.
